Always Be True
by PrankingProdigy
Summary: Cammie Morgan. Hollywood's 'IT' girl in just one year. But before her fame she was a pathetic loser who got betrayed and broken. This time she's back and better than ever. So Roseville high you better watch out. All rights go to Ally Carter.
1. Chapter 1

**Cammie Morgan. Hollywood's 'IT' girl in just one year. But before her fame she was a pathetic loser who got betrayed and broken. This time she's back and better than ever. So Roseville high you better watch out.**

**Hope you like the story. Ps All rights go to Ally Carter(Great writer BTW). Pls review.**

**Over and out**

**-PrankingProdigy**

**Always Be True **

Chapter 1:Prologue

Cammie's POV

Hi, I'm Cameron 'cammie' Morgan, 15 years old and currently being pelted with onion rings.

No, seriously. I am.

" Why isn't little miss _cammie _fighting back? Come on loser, it's no fun if you don't do anything. Come on, react a little."

Tina Walters taunted me while throwing her baked beans at my hair, saying my name as if it was disgusting.

I didn't answer just hugging my knees and taking in the food the cheerleaders were throwing at me.

I could hear the whole school sniggering at me as they watch and I was pretty sure the teachers were watching from the school's security cameras but as usual they didn't come down to stop the cheerleaders.

I didn't blame them though, with frizzy hair, Thick glasses and large braces, I was naturally the loser of the school unlike my super popular best friends.

Hell even my parents didn't like me- I mean _parent. _My dad passed away when I was born and my mom hardly even looks at me, every time her friends sees me she claims that I'm her maid's daughter and even though she the boss of a successful company she refuses to give or provide me with a single cent.

Anyway, back to Tina.

" What a loser! She doesn't even look at us!"

I stared hopelessly as she grabbed another handful of beans. This was actually a daily thing, everyday exactly during lunch Tina, the head cheerleader and her cheer bimbos would corner me to bully me. And today they decided to pelt me with food.

Hooray. (can you hear my sarcasm?)

Just as she was about to throw it at me a hand reached out to prevent her from doing so.

I looked at surprise as Zachary Goode, my long time crush the star quarterback of the school refrained her along with his best friends and my best friend's (Liz and Bex) boyfriends, Jonas and Grant.

"Stop it, she's had enough."

"That's right your being too harsh now."

Tina just blink and switched to a flirty glance at them," oh come on it only for a while. And besides don't tell me your doing these cause _you like her_."

She narrowed her eyes at the last part and stared at both of them.

That got them. Zachery reluctantly let go to my horror and I got pelted once again.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU BITCH?!"

My best friends familiar voices yelled and they appeared after squeezing through the crowd.

Now let me tell you about them. There was Bex(her real name is Rebecca but call her that and you'll probably walk up in the middle of Roseville, naked and tied to a pole, for the whole town to admire) she was a beautiful athletic with looks of an Egyptian goddess, Elizabeth 'Liz' Sutton the smartest girl in school with a perfect GPA score, and Macey McHenry- Yes the Senator's daughter- and our boy/fashion expert.

" WHAT THE HELL DID THAT BITCH TINA DO TO YOU?! YOUR COVERED WITH FOOD! IM GOING TO KILL HER!" Bex asked me/screamed in anger.

Macey and Liz gasp at my appearance while holding Bex from running to kill Tina

I sigh in relief and smiled, hoping Tina would leave.

To my horror and surprise she smirk instead.

"Why would you guys care about your _best friend_ considering what you gave me?"

Liz shot a guilty look at Bex and a flash of guilt was shown on Macey and Bex's faces.

Tina laughed menacingly, "She doesn't even know right? Well let me tell all of you." she stood up on a nearby table and faced everyone.

"When this loser _best friends_ had a crush on Jonas Anderson and Grant Newman and they gave me her diary in exchange for me to match them together and little miss senator agreed to give it to me in exchange for me letting her into the cheerleading squad."

I stared at them, broken and betrayed as I saw them look down guiltily, not even denying what she said.

Tina grabbed my dairy out and started reading it gaining everyone's attention and laughter. "Dear dairy, Zachary Goode is really cute….."

At that moment I couldn't take it anymore, Zach's gaze on me, my best friends guilty looks, my mom's disappointment and everyone laughter.

I stood up, clenched my fists and slap Tina . The whole cafeteria was quiet. And with that I ran passed Tina shocked face, crying my eyes out.

I glared at the school as I ran out and swore to never return again.

Oh boy how wrong I was.

**Ok I know that was too long to be like a prologue. I'm really sorry for the horrible beginning and I promise the back part will be better (cause I suck at writing prologues).Pls Review and I don't blame you if you want to give a bad review. Either way bad and good reviews will be appreciated.**

_**-PrankingProdigy**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thks for all your support guys! And I promise I'll work on my Grammar (Hehe) and think about what you guys recommend. I'm thinking about adding songs into the story so if you guys know any good songs that would suit the story, don't be afraid to recommend them! Hope you guys like this story!**

**~PrankingProdigy**

Chapter 2: A year later….

**Always Be True**

Cammie's POV (A year later…)

"Now look fierce! Yes that's it! Now look like your in love! Great babe now turn and smile like your really happy! Yes that's it. Now look…"

_**Now**__ look at your face cause that's the last time you'll see it without a black eye, _I thought silently as I smiled into the camera and pose, silently planning the bossy photography's death in my mind.

Every since _that_ day, I was living the life. Being Hollywood's greatest singer/pop star! I have thousands- no millions of fans and I'm one of the richest and most successful people in Hollywood.

Let me explain, after running away I went to a isolated bench in the park and started to do the one thing that calmed me down the most: Sing. At that time, a stranger fell out of the bushes, shocking the life out of me.

He had to suffer my screaming and throwing of shoes and punches before I finally calmed down (And believe me when I said he came up with three bruises and four fractured ribs Hey! I said was sorry afterwards!).

He was really nice and helped me when he saw my horrible state. He later explained that he was Joe Solomon, from Gallagher Records, one of the world's most famous publishing companies. He heard my singing and offered me a record label.

It was a huge blur but I remembered accepting and getting an awesome makeover. I got rid of my braces, calmed my hair down and wore contacts.

Now I have long straight blond hair, pearl white teeth, and my pretty blue eyes weren't hidden anymore.

After that, Joey(only I call him that) became my manager and I started out by performing at a talk show. Pretty soon I became one of America's most well loved stars.

"Great job babe! The photos are going to look great!"

"The name's Cammie. Cam-mie. Not babe. Call me that one more time and erkkkk" I made a head-cutting sigh with my hands and gave him the Morgan glare.

He gulped and nodded his head frantically.

"The photo-shoot is over and great job by the way" whats-his-name said.

I stared at the apparently 'famous' photographer. I think his name is Dean or was Daniel? Whatever it was something beginning with a D anyway.

"Malcolm! You're done!"

That's it! Dumbo's name was Malcolm! …Well close enough. I snapped out to see Joey pull Dum- I mean _Malcolm_ to the side to discuss the photos.

"Ok since both of you are busy, I'm going to the snack bar to get some cake-"

"Cameron stay, I have something to tell you."

I sighed.

_So Close_ I thought.

"Fine, lets go to my trailer where Du- I mean Malcolm isn't listening."

Joey rolled his eyes and followed me.

"So what do you need Joey? Another song? Overseas concert? Or another record of the new song?"

"Actually I need to talk about-"

"-Wait don't tell me my new song didn't make the billboard's!"

"No, I'm trying to say that-"

"-Gallagher Records is making me go to another premiere?"

"No I-"

"-Their making me go-"

"NO! I'M TRYING TO SAY THAT GALLAGHER RECORDS IS MAKING YOU GO TO ROSEVILLE HIGH!"

My mouth was wide open and I must have looked really angry cause Joey suddenly took out earbuds and put them into his ear.

"Oh boy here she goes again," he mumbled.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? I'M GOING BACK TO THAT CURSED SCHOOL? NO! I ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY WHOLEHEARTEDLY REFUSE! YOU HEAR ME? REFUSE!"

I was panting by the time I finished my rant and I could hear utter quietness outside the trailer.

Joey sensing it was safe took his earbuds out.

"Management orders," he quickly said, sensing my anger.

I stormed out and slammed open the door, only to see everyone staring at me.

"What are you staring at? HUH? GO BACK TO WORK!"

Everyone scattered immediately. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a very nice person and everyone knows that but they are also smart enough to know not to get in my way when I was in my 'angry' mode.

"Oh and BTW that was rude of you to interrupt me just now Joey," I said to Joe before walking to my car.

"What? But… you…. Interrupt ….first…and… three…"

I ignored his babbling and pushed him into the car. I got into the car and drove towards the studio at top speed.

I burst through the doors ignoring the strange looks people were giving me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" I yelled angrily.

The Boss just stared at me, raising his eyebrows and calmly drinking his tea.

Let me explain. The Gallagher records boss never reveals his name to anyone so that his enemies wouldn't find him (what psycho would want a weirdo like my boss I have no idea.) And so everyone at Gallagher just calls him The Boss.

Anyway, back to what's happening.

"WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE?"

The Boss just calmly replied, "I'm not trying to ruin your life Cameron but Roseville high was the only small town school I could find. And besides the paparazzi already found out about this, backing out now wont look good for us."

"But I-"

"-no buts Cameron. Going to a small town school will boost your popularity and besides it has been decided. After your concert tomorrow, you will leave immediately for Roseville."

"TOMORROW?!"

"That's right now go pack up and get ready."

With that the Boss push both joey and I out and slammed the door.

I groaned in frustration and joey looked at me, concerned.

"You ok Cam? If you really don't want to go I could always pull some strings…"

I smiled gratefully at him." Thanks Joe but you know how the director is and besides," I looked forward determined.

"_I cant hide forever, it's time I settle my score with Roseville."_

**Hope you like this chapter. I know it's a little short but I thought adding Zach's pov would make it too long so I'm going to start the next chap with his pov instead. Pls review and I hope you guys like the story.**

**From**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is Chapter 3 guys! Thks for all your reviews and 'likes', I really appreciate them. Pls review guys! All you're questions will be answered as you read the story so be patient!**

**Hope you like this chapter! ** I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS AND ****ANY**** OF THE SONGS MENTION. THE SINGERS(OF THE SONGS) ARE TITLE BESIDE THE SONG!**

**-PrankingProdigy**

**Always Be True**

Chapter 3:

Zach POV

"OMG! Did you hear? _Cammie Morgan_ just released her newest song! We have got to get it!" some random 13 year old squealed to her friend.

I sighed to myself.

Cammie Morgan. The very girl who left a year ago and became the most famous star in America. And more importantly, the very girl who I was too afraid to protect.

The truth is I have a crush on Cammie, I love the way she cares about her friends and always stay strong no matter what happens. But I stupidly just stayed at the side, not protecting her at all. Now she a hundred miles away, with thousands of idiots flirting with her.

I could still remember the day she became famous, she looked so different that I almost couldn't recognize her. No one knew that she could sing so well as well.

_Flashback_

"_Guys! Quick look at this!"_

" _Not now Jonas," I said looking around for cammie, she hadn't come to school for three days, I was getting worried about her._

"_No! Look at this! It's about Cammie!"_

_That got my attention, I took the laptop from him and watch as the talk show host announced Cammie to the stage._

_A pretty girl with straight blond hair,pretty blue eyes and a wide smile came up smiling as music begin to play_

_Best Friend's Brother by Victoria Justice_

_I call you up_

_when I know he's at home_

_I jump out of my skin _

_when he picks up the phone_

_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?_

_Should I give him a smile?_

_Should I get up and leave?_

_I know it's strange,_

_I don't know what I'm thinking_

_But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?_

_I really hope I can get him alone_

_I just don't, _

_don't want her to know_

_(Pause) _

_Yeah,_

_Yeah,_

_Yeah,_

_Ye-ah_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_

_[Verse]_

_A punk rock drummer and he's 6 ft 3_

_I don't want to but I want to _

_Cause I just can'tget him out of my mind_

_And_

_[Verse]_

_My best friend brother is the one for me_

_I listen to the rest of the song with my mouth open. When she was done, the audience erupted in a large applause._

"_And that was Cammie Morgan everyone! The music industry next hottest thing!"_

_Flashback over_

I snapped out of my thoughts as Grant and Jonas sat down opposite me. They were pretty down nowadays every since bex and liz broke up with them on that day.

"Hey bro, penny for your thoughts."

I smiled weakly at them.

"Nah, it's fine lets go guys," I said.

As I left however I heard the girl squeal to her friend about some singer going to the school or something. It didn't matter after all who cares about some dumb pop star if it isn't cammie. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Cammie's POV

"HELLO NEW YORK!" I yelled.

The crowd went wild, with people screaming my name.

"This is my new song guys! Hope you like it!"

The crowd cheered in approval as music started.

_Make it in America by Victoria Justice_

_Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street  
>Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet<br>I'm just trying to make it in America  
>Only thing to my name <em>is_ an old t-shirt  
>Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert<em>

_And I'm dying to make it in America  
>And I'm singing the words to my favorite song<br>With the rag top down and my glasses on  
>And I'm driving straight through America<br>_

_I wanna taste the sun  
>Cause baby I'm born to run<br>I got a feeling that I'm not the only one  
><em>

_I, I wanna show some skin  
>Yeah baby I need the ocean<br>And you can't stop me now I've got my heart in motion  
>I want to make it in America<br>Make it in America_

I sang the rest of the song and continued to sing my other big hits.

I finished off with a 'Thank You New York' speech and went backstage, smiling at my fans.

As I reached backstage, Joey approached me with my lauguage.

"So soon huh?"

Joe just smiled weakly at me , "Actually, there's more."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh please how possibly could all of this get any worse?i mean-"

I stopped and narrowed my eyes.

"Wait. Unless you're talking about_ her_… Oh please don't say what I'm thinking is true.."

I looked desperately at him while I said the last part.

Joe just looked sadly at me.

My desperation turned to anger.

"Joey…" I began with a strained voice, "Please excuse me for a moment."

I walked into my trailer and shut the door.

After doing so I started cussing as loud as I could.

"STUPID BLOODY HELL! HOW DARE HE DO THIS! THIS PATHETIC PIECE OF…"

By the time I finished, I composed myself, and came up with a award-winning smile.

I walk past the open-mouth workers smiled brightly at Joe.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Lets go! Oh and," I whispered to him, "I so have to get a sound-proof trailer, it's the second time people are staring at me like that. You would think they never heard someone cuss before. Gee, get a life!"

Joey just shook his head and carried my language to my private jet.

As I settled down I thought 'Well, here I come Roseville!"

**I know you guys probably hate me for not getting to the 'going to school' part yet but it's coming soon! I promised! And I got something planned for the next chap… Muahahaha**

**So pls don't hate me and pls review!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this Chapter guys!**

**Always Be True**

Chapter 4:

Cammie's POV

I walked to the huge beautiful house in front of me.

_Don't show her fear Cammie_ I thought silently. I hesitated before ringing the doorbell.

The door swung open and a maid stood there.

She looked kind of excited but compose herself, "Welcome Miss Morgan, your mother's expecting you."

Let me explain. That **her** was actually my mother and what I was screaming and being super mad at was me being forced to stay at my mother's house.

And it's pretty obvious from what you can see that **I DO NOT LIKE HER.**

So I was pretty nervous having to see her after a year.

Yes she did call but hey! What can I say? I'm very stubborn and prideful! Not to mention it's pretty obvious she only called and acknowledged me just because of my sudden fame. And if you ask about the maid and big house part, it's cause my mom the CEO of a very successful make up company.

The maid kept sending glances at me as we walked down the hallway. It was quite obvious she was a fan. After a while of awkward silence, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sooo… you're new here?"

She looked surprise that I had talked to her.

"Um… yeah.. how did you know?" she asked (politely).

"Cause I don't recall seeing you when I still lived here a year ago. And you don't have to be so polite with me I hate it when people do that."

The maid nodded quietly but remained her usual stare-at-me quietness.

_Oh great, so I have to put up with crazy-obsess-with-me staff now? Just great _I thought.

As we reached my mom's study room (I still remember), she turned to me.

"You're mother is inside Miss Morgan."

I nodded and she left hurriedly. Staring at the door, I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

My mother looked exactly the same with her usual sophisticated clothes and long dark hair, with a wisp of bags against her flawless forehead. In short, she looked liked her usual hot self.

She was drinking tea calmly as she stared at me silently.

A flash of happiness flashed through her faced but it disappeared after a second.

"Cammie! It's great to see you!" She stood up and gave me an awkward hug.

Immediately I blurted, "Is something wrong?"

My mom looked surprise but I covered it up, "Oh it's just that you're acting a little differently from your usual self and I just find it a bit weird cause you never hugged me before and I should shut up now."

She just shrugged and invited me to sit.

_Something is definitely wrong_ I thought quietly. I didn't recall my mother being this… how do I say it without offending her…well _Nice._ She's acting a bit different from her usual ignore-my-daughter self. It sort of made me feel suspicious and wary at the same time.

I stared at her for a while before saying, "Um school's starting now and I don't think I have time to talk with you so yeah…"

My mother's face fell (ok something was_ definitely_ wrong).

"Oh I see well I hope you have a nice time than, your room is still the same one from the time you um… left and I hope you have a pleasant stay than," she replied awkwardly.

I nodded and left hurriedly. I know I was a bit mean but can you blame me? I had to put up with her bitchy and rude attitude for 15 years and all I felt like doing for the last 10 min was to stay far _far_ away from her.

I shook my head from all these thoughts as I walked back to my room. School was starting and I had to get ready.

After all, since I was forced to do this, I might as well make the best of it.

Bex POV

I stared as the new freshmen entered the school and sighed deeply.

School was never the same ever since Cammie left and became a star. I couldn't believe how stupid I was! Giving that bitch her dairy over a _boy_.

After she left, the three of us really took it badly. She was gone because of _us._ Liz and I broke up with Grant and Jonas. Macey too quit the squad. We wanted to get rid of the very thing that made us betray our best friend.

As I walked to Macey and Liz, they gave me a sad smile.

"So did you hear? The freshmen have been going crazy over some pop star enrolling in our school."

I was surprise. After all what big star would actually enroll in a small town school like ours?

"Really? Who?"

"No idea but apparently she's coming today." Liz replied.

" Oh please it's probably just some loser failing pop star anyway!" a nasal voice screeched.

Macey narrowed her eyes.

"Tina." She spat.

Sure enough the bitch was standing there with her sidekicks smirking at us.

" Like I said all the paparazzi are wasting their time waiting for whoever that is. I might as well give them _my _interview since their here." She said, smiling a sickly smile at a bunch of paparazzi standing in the car park that I hadn't notice.

"The only thing they would want from you _Tina_ is to get your pathetic face out of their sight." Macey rebutted.

Tina shot an angry look at her and snap her fingers getting the attention of her cronies

"Let go girls we're wasting our time talking to this losers."

And with that she walked towards the paparazzi with her cronies following her.

Suddenly there was a huge scream and freshmen & the paparazzi started running towards a limo that appeared out of nowhere.

The three of us giggled as freshmen pushed Tina onto the floor as they ran forward.

"What are you doing? I am your queen bee here! How dare you push me!" Tina screeched as she fell.

I stared as the limo door open and the driver got out, pushing the fans and paparazzi through.

As the back door open and a girl about my age got out, I gasped along with my other friends.

Because the girl that got out was none other than Cammie Morgan.

And she was looking right at me.

**And… Done! The next chapter Cammie going to be meeting her ex(?) friends along with everyone so get ready! I'm really thankful for all the reviews and likes guys! Pls review and tell me what you think!**

**Over and Out**

**-PrankingProdigy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**Always Be True**

Chapter 5:

Cammie POV

"Cammie! Cammie! Look here!" "Cammie! Is it true you used to go to Roseville High?!" "Cammie! Is it…"

_Great. The paparazzo is here. _I thought, as I watch them yelling at me through the windows.

"Are you ok Miss?" the driver asked.

I sighed.

"It's fine, just help me clear the way so that I can go out."

He nodded and got out, pushing the paparazzi out of the way.

_Here I go_ I thought.

I got out only to be greeted by screams of my fans and questions from the reporters/paparazzi. I gave them a award-winning smile and froze.

Right in front, a few kilometers away was Bex staring straight at me.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before I broke away and turn to smile at a reporter asking me something.

_Get yourself straighten out Cammie, she betrayed you remember? Not to mention you're not here to repeat your loser years. _

That gave me the boost I needed.

"I will be attending Roseville High for quite some time (maybe a year) but rest assure that my career will still continue and have not stand down in anyway." I told the reporter.

Than I put on my sunglasses, flipped my hair and smiled at everyone before walking towards the school entrance. I even winked at a few freshmen boys watching me, making them faint.

_Seriously? I know I'm famous but fainting? Wimps._

I must have sighed millions of autographs before finally reaching the school entrance.

"Whew, I thought they would never leave!" I exclaimed.

I stopped as I saw thousand of students staring wide-eyed at me.

_Oh great _I thought before giving them a dazzling smile.

I scan the hallway before freezing as my eyes meet a pair of green eyes.

_Oh shit I have to get out of here_

Just as I was about to escape however, a horrible dressed person blocked my path.

_What now! _I groaned inwardly, raising my head to look at the idiot who had blocked me.

Zach POV

_She's here! _I thought to myself, shocked.

I had to rub my eyes a few times to confirm that I wasn't dreaming.

She looked more beautiful than ever with her eyes shining bright. She was wearing a pair of fashionably ripped jeans that match well with her designer high heel boots. She wore a pretty white blouse along with a denim jacket. Her hair was also tied in a ponytail and I was amazed at how pretty she looked with little make-up.

In short she looked great.

She was scanning around the hallway before her eyes met mine. Her beautiful eyes were filled with panic as they saw me (I admit that hurt a little) and she hurriedly tried to rush off only to be blocked by some idiot.

Some idiot named _Tina Walters_.

Also known as my girlfriend.

I know you must be thinking: Why the hell are you still dating her after what she did? That's because she's persistent. Even after I broke up with her she came back and acted like the break up didn't happened. I finally gave up after breaking up with her for 10 times. But don't get me wrong, I like to make it clear that: **I DO NOT LIKE HER.**

Anyway back to what was happening.

"Why what do we have here? If it isn't little pathetic Cammie Morgan."

I growled angrily, I was not going to allow her to hurt Cammie again after what she did. Just when I was about to step forward though, Cammie's answer surprised me.

"Um I'm sorry but do I know you?" Cammie said, giving her a confused and blank face.

Tina looked taken aback for a moment but recovered quickly and gave her an evil smile. By than the little scene had caught the attention of the whole school and everyone were watching them.

"Oh please don't pretend that you don't know me, how pathetic!"

Cammie just blinked blankly at her.

" Um I'm really sorry but I don't know who you are…" she trailed off.

Tina looked frustrated and angry. "You think your so smart are you? By pretending you don't know me!"

Suddenly, Cammie smiled.

"Oh… Now I understand!"

Tina smiled triumphantly, "I knew it! It's so obvious you were acting-"

"-You must be my Anti-fan!"

Tina stopped and looked at her as if she couldn't believe it.

"NO I AM NOT YOUR ANTI-FAN!" she screeched.

Cammie looked at her with a confused yet amused face

"Than you're my fan?..."

"NO!"

"Ok ok fine your not! Gee no need to be so defensive!" Cammie said, putting her hands up, "But if you're not than who are you?"

Tina looked like she was about to burst.

"I AM THE PERSON WHO USE TO BULLY YOU WHEN YOU WERE STILL AT THIS SCHOOL A YEAR AGO."

Tina screamed and panted heavily.

Cammie awkwardly patted her, "I see… oh now I remember you." She exclaimed (even though she look like she didn't have a clue)

"FINALLY," Tina practically shouted.

"Yeah you must be um… um… Paige!" Cammie said, grinning at her.

Tina looked like she was about to pull her hair out and I could hear people sniggering from the crowd.

"NO!"

"Um than Paisley?"

"NO!"

"Peter?"

"NO! AND THAT'S A BOY'S NAME!"

"Ok ok I almost got it um something that begins with a P…"

"TINA! TINA WALTERS!"

"Ah! That's it Tina!" Cammie exclaimed with a smile than paused.

"Well…close enough," she shrugged.

Tina was practically steaming.

"Well now that I know your name. Are You Okay?" Cammie asked her as if she was a child.

Tina looked like she was going to scream when suddenly Cammie's shoes rang.

No seriously. Her _shoes_ rang.

Cammie looked down and grab her (really cleverly concealed) phone out of her shoes. "Hello? Oh hey Uncle Joey, What's up?"

She listened for a while before saying,

"Oh nothing, it's just," She whispered the last part (even though everyone could perfectly hear what she was saying), " there's this weird girl who keeps insisting we know each other even though I have never seen her in my life. And I think maybe I should send her to the mental hospital you know just in case…"

Tina looked like she was going to faint from anger.

"Oh hold up a second." Cammie stopped and faced Tina.

"Tell you what, here's two tickets to my concert maybe you could go with someone and try _socializing _more. Okay?" She continued asking her like talking to a child. Cammie took two tickets out of her jacket's pocket and put them into Tina's pocket. With that she smiled and walked passed Tina with a thumbs up, than continued talking to whoever her 'Uncle Joey' was.

"Yeah I not sure if she's fine but I gave her the concert tickets so she could socialize you know…" she continued in her 'loud' whisper while walking to her next class.

Tina just stood there staring at the tickets before screaming in anger and throwing the tickets on the floor, stepping and jumping on them.

The whole school were either A) Staring at what happened open-mouth. B) Sniggering at Tina or C) Staring in awed at Cammie as she walk away. But I did none, only staring at Cammie's retreating figure before hearing the bimbo screeched, "Zachy! Help me quick!"

_Oh great, this is going to be one hell of a school year. _I thought before walking towards the screeching bimb- I mean _Tina._

Cammie's POV

I hurried away, ending my fake phone call. Huh if Tina of all people thinks she can scare me she is so wrong. Ever since going to Hollywood I have met celebrities who are_ twice_ as worse as her.

I ended my thought of her as the first bell rang. Signing I took out my schedule (I had it sent to me) and check my homeroom. I guess my memory wasn't good as I thought as I spent about 10 minutes to find it.

I had to ran from one end of the school to the other and panting heavily by the time I reached there.

_Bloody hell _I thought, swinging the door open just as the teacher called my name.

"Here!" I yelled, running into the classroom.

The class was quiet as there stared at me.

"Very well Miss Morgan please enter, you can sit next to Miss Baxter."

I froze and looked up, only to see Bex staring at me.

"Is there something wrong Miss Morgan I suggest you go to your seat quickly."

"I'm going! Stop rushing me you old soot!" I snapped.

He looked at me, offended while I walked towards the empty seat next to Bex and sat down, making sure I didn't look at her in any way.

Meanwhile the class laughed at my comment while the teacher quieted them down.

"I suggest you be more polite Miss Morgan-"

"It's Cammie!"

"- just because your famous it does not mean I will treat you with special treatment-"

"I never asked you to do so!"

"-But since it is your first day I'll let you off this time."

I rolled my eyes while he continued marking his attendance, aware that the whole class along with Bex was staring at me.

"Hey! If you want to stare, be a bit more un-obvious people!" I yelled.

Everyone turned away immediately, embarrassed to be caught except for Bex.

_Great, not only do I have to deal with a crazily-obsess-with-me school but also having to face Bex, Zach and everyone. Could this day get any worse?_

**I was really unsure weather to make Tina and Zach a couple but rests assure this will be a Zammie story so don't worry! Oh and please don't hate me for making them a couple but they will break up, I promised! I really appreciate all the reviews! Thank you to all who have reviewed or 'like' the story! Pls review guys and give what you think on the story!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Always Be True**

Chapter 6:

Cammie's POV

I spent about half the whole homeroom period trying to ignore Bex.

Like I said, **tried**

Let's just say our conversation went a little like this:

_I sat beside Bex ignoring her. I could feel her sending glances at me while she tried to pay attention._

"_Soo…" she said, "You're one of America's most well loved stars in just a year huh."_

"_Yeah, so what." I replied curtly, not making any eye contact with her._

"_Well it's been a year so long time no see right?" she laughed awkwardly._

" _So? Why do you care?" I rudely answered her. I knew I was really rude now but I couldn't help it not after what she had done._

"_No, I was just asking only…" she said, sounding a bit defensive._

"_Than stop acting like nothing is wrong! You know what you did after all!" I whispered/shout._

_Bex looked extremely guilty and sorry at the same time. Just as she was about to answer however, the speakers rang._

"_Will Cameron Morgan please go to the principals office now! I repeat. Will Cameron Morgan please go to the principals office now!"_

"_Gladly!" I snapped, not bothering the protests of what's-his-name who was still taking attendance (What a slow poke!) and marched out of the door towards the principal's office._

So here I am, waiting for the stupid principal to open the door and let me in. I mean since he **was** the one who demanded me to came here, couldn't he show some respect and well I don't know…. Not Make Me WAIT?! What an idiot.

Suddenly the door swung open and the principal, Dr. Steven 'Steve' Sanders (Why would he call himself a doctor when he was a principal, I have no idea) stood there.

He smiled, "Excellent! You're here!"

I scowled, this time last year he had basically ignored me without sparing a glance at me and now he was all 'I'm so glad you're here!'. Obvious Much?

"Yeah whatever, Why did you call me here?"

His smiled faded for a while but he recovered and grinned at me.

"Oh I'm just welcoming my favorite student on her first day of school! Come! Come! Sit!"

"Oh really? Cause I recall you saying something like 'Don't you set foot into my office again' the last time I saw you." I said, smirking as I walked past his dumfounded face.

I sat down opposite him and glared at him.

"Why am I here?"

He ignored my glare and went straight to the point.

"I need you to perform to save the school's music program."

I blinked, " Wow, that was direct."

" You see, unfortunately the school doesn't have any funds to keep our music program going so I'm afraid that we might have to shut it down. However Madame Dabney, our music teacher refuses to do so and has asked me to do something about it. So I have decided to open a 'save the music program', and I've decided set up a performance with you as the main event! What do you think?!" he said with a smile.

"So you mean since you haven't been making enough money so you decided to close down the music program. But Madame Dabney threatened you and so you had to set up this save the whatever thingy. Only no body cares about your stupid thing and doesn't take part in it so you're desperately begging me to perform and attract more people or else Madame Dabney will kill you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

The effect was immediate. Dr. Steve slumped down and replied with a dejected 'Yeah'.

"So you'll help me?" He asked with a smiled, "Excellent! It takes place this Thursday so-"

"Oh My God! That is sooooo cute! You actually think I will help you! Well guess what? I'm not helping you!" I replied, saying all of this with a strange over-cheerful voice/smile.

I dropped my smile and started walking out of the door when Dr. Stevens suddenly blocked my path.

"Please help, it's for the school music program! Think about how helpful your performance will be! Don't do it for me, do it for the school."

"Wow, the great Dr. Stevens is begging. Not a sight you see everyday."

He ignored my statement.

"Just one song that's it, Just ONE."

I stared at him emotionlessly.

I finally answered him after 3 minutes of him begging and me staring

"Fine, I'll sing at your dumb thing."

"THANK YOU."

"But-" I paused, "-only because I want to help Madame Dabney, not you understand?"

I remembered Madame Dabney of course, she one of the only teachers who didn't treat me like a freak, in fact she treated me normally and that was something I really appreciated.

"Of course, of course I understand completely," Dr. Steve said looking relieve that I agreed.

"Excellent! I promised you won't regret this."

" Oh I better not…" I trailed off menacingly.

He gulped (Did I mention how scary I can be sometimes?) and nodded his head, walking me out of the door.

"But maybe you could tell the students about this through a song, you know by maybe singing a song during lunch an-"

"Don't push it."

"I understand."

I turned to him and raised my hands.

He looked at me with a confused face.

I sighed, "I need a class pass duh."

" Oh yes your right, here it is," he (embarrassedly) said while handed me a slip of paper.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, making sure my ponytail slapped him in the face.

_What an idiot_ I thought before walking back to class.

_Lunchtime…_

(Still) Cammie's POV

I was exhausted. I was tired. I was not happy. And lastly, I was definitely sick and tired of having to stay in this dumb school.

Let's just say after a long and tiring half day at school I came to the cafeteria only to have the whole school silently watch me.

And let me be clear when I say: **I DID NOT ENJOY IT.**

So here I am standing awkwardly in the middle of the cafeteria ordering food while everyone was watching me.

"Didn't your mother every tell you staring is rude?" I snapped.

Immediately everyone resumed eating and sent only a few glances at me.

I sighed and grabbed my food. Than turned and groaned.

Where the hell would I sit? I wasn't going to sit next to Bex of course.

I watched as I saw Bex, Liz and Macey watching me, secretly trying to push Bex to ask me sit with them. Out of the corner of my eye I even saw Zach about to get up and walk towards me.

_Oh brother I have to do something _I panicked.

Just as I was planning to faint and have a concession, someone interrupted my thoughts.

"Why looks like your back now aren't you?" a shrilled voice said.

I inwardly groaned.

_Here I go again_ than I put on the fakest smile I could muster and exclaimed,

"Teresa! Great to see you again!"

Tina narrowed her eyes, "It's TINA!"

"Oh really? I must have forgot," I exclaimed innocently.

She narrowed her eyes, "So you look a bit lost, are you alright? Why, no where to _sit_ perhaps?"

I pretended to look hurt.

"Why would you think that? I was just about to go ask who would like to sit with me."

Tina laughed. "Like anyone would want to sit next to a loser like you-"

"Come sit here! I'll make a spot for you!" yelled one freshman, making pace beside her.

"No! Come sit here! We'll even give you a tour of the school!" yelled another freshman.

Pretty soon about the whole cafeteria was yelling for me to sit next to them. Fans. Sometimes you just can't help but love them.

I gave a Tina a (fake) surprise face and smiled sweetly at her incredulous face.

Just as I was about to walk forward, Tina screeched.

"Why are you people acting like this?! She can't even sing well! She's just some slut!"

The whole cafeteria became quiet and I snap my head towards her.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

Tina tried to look brave, "I just said you can't sing and that you're a slut, why?"

I gave her a cold smile. "Oh really? I can't sing?"

"That's right even if I gave you a mike and on some music you couldn't sing at all." She said, trying not to cower from the Morgan Glare.

I said nothing but smirk at her and grabbed a bowl of pudding.

Than I dumped it all over her head and smiled sweetly at her.

There was silence for a moment than,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Tina screamed a ear-piercing scream.

"That was designer! How dare you!" her cronies gasped and rushed forward to comfort her.

I ignored her and swiftly jumped onto table.

"Hey people!" that got everyone's attention as they stared at me.

"There's going to be a concert by me in the school this Thursday so make sure your there, oh and maybe on Thursday Tracy here will finally learn what_ good_ _singing_ is."

And with that I walked out of the place, ignoring Tina's loud screams.

**Ok I was planning to make her sing during lunch but thought that maybe it would be a bit to sudden. Anyway, she's going to meet face to face with Zach the next chap so watch out! Thks for all your great reviews guys! Pls continue to review and tell me what you think!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Always Be True**

Chapter 7:

Cammie POV

_Oh great, it's my second day at school and I'm late_ I thought. Well actually I was late the first day of school but at that time I was actually early and my lateness was only because I lost my way and- never mind you get the idea.

I rush towards my first lesson in a hurry. I mean whose bloody idea was it to put the music room at the farthest part of the school? Oh wait yeah only the dumb principal would do such a thing.

I rush to the music room and slammed open the door, but I guess I pushed to hard or something cause the next thing I knew, the door fell off and the whole class including Madame Dabney was staring at me.

I blinked at the door than at them. The whole room was silent.

'Um... I'll pay for that,' I blurted, pointing at the door.

'Yes I see Cameron please take a sit and refrain from causing destruction to anything else from now on.' Madame Dabney said.

I nodded and looked at where she was pointing. Than I froze.

_What is it with teachers making me sit with people I do not wish to sit_ _with?_ I thought to myself, scowling at the sight of a green-eyed boy smirking at me.

"Is there a problem Cameron? Please go sit down now."

"Actually I think that Zach would prefer If I sat _somewhere_ else though Madame Dabney." I said, empathizing on the 'somewhere'.

She raised her eyebrow and turned to Zach.

"Is that true Zachary?

Instead of the reply I had expected however, he smirked (again with the announcing smirk),

"Actually Madame Dabney I would _love_ to sit next to such a famous and popular person such as Cameron."

I scowled and glared at him as Madame Dabney smiled and clap her hands.

"Great now please go to your seat Cameron so that the class can start."  
>I huffed and glared at Zach, scowling as I made my way towards him and sat down.<p>

Madame Dabney resumed her class, but instead of listening I turned away from Zach, sitting as far away from him as I could.

Sadly however, he just moved his chair closer to mine.

'Soooo Gallagher Girl how have you been?'

'Gallagher Girl?' I asked, finally looking at him with my eyebrows raised.

He looked great, even after a year. He had the same handsome brown hair and shining green eyes. His eyes were filled with mischief and he still had that 'I know something you don't' look on his face. In fact he looked even better from when I last saw him.

He noticed me staring and smirked (again).

'Like what you see Gallagher Girl?'

I snap out of it and scowled.

'No and what's with the nickname?'

'Well you're a girl and your signed to Gallagher Records so Gallagher Girl.'

'Your creativity never ceases to amaze me.' I said dryly.

He smirked. (AGAIN!)

'Will you ever stop smirking your announcing smirk Blackthorne Boy?'

He looked at me, surprise.

'Blackthorne Boy?'

'Well you're a boy and you're in a band named Blackthorne aren't you?' I said smirking back at him while recalling the slightly infamous band 'Blackthorne Boys' that he and his friends were in.

Zach recovered and continued smirking his damn annoying smirk.

'Oh your good Gallagher Girl but not _Goode_ enough.'

I scowled, something that I have been doing a lot of nowadays, and was just about to rebut when Madame Dabney suddenly interrupted.

'Cameron! Zachary! You two seem a bit busy there. And I heard you're performing at the charity concert for the music programs aren't you Cameron? Why don't you give a demonstration for us than?'

Embarrassed, I quickly answered, 'thank you but I rather not mada-'

'She would love to Madame Dabney. 'Zach said interrupting me.

I looked at Zach sharply and gave him the Morgan Glare before proceeding up to where Madame Dabney was beckoning me.

I reluctantly took the mike from her but turned my frown upside down as I got an evil idea.

As I turned on the song I wanted and smiled a sweet sickly smile at Zachary, making him look wary and suspicious.

**(Here's To Never Growing Up By Avril Lavigne )**

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love<br>Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
>Singing here's to never growing up<em>

**At this time I started to walk forward and the class started clapping and cheering.** _  
>Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend<br>For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
>Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock<br>We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change_

**I jumped and sat on a ramdom table singing loudly.**_  
>Say, won't you stay forever stay<br>If you stay forever hey  
>We can stay forever young<br>_**I walked towards Zach slowly while most of the students started dancing.**_  
>Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs<br>With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
>Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk<br>Singing, here's to never growing up_

**At the chorus I pulled Zach's shirt towards mine, scaring the daylights out of him, and sang the chorus loudly with our faces inches apart.**_  
>We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"<br>I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that_

**I pushed Zach away from me into his chair and smirked at him.**_  
>When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups<br>Singing, here's to never growing up  
><em>**I jumped onto his table, savoring his shock expression as I started dancing.**_  
>Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up<br>Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
>We live like rock stars, dance on every bar<br>This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
>They say just grow up, but they don't know us<br>We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change  
><em>**By now the whole class was dancing and even Zach had recovered, he even started smirking again and shook his head, chuckling. **_  
>[Refrain]<br>_**I slowed down my rhythm and put my arm around some random student who squeal and looked like she was going to faint.**_  
>[Chorus 2]<br>_**I stood beside the teacher's desk and grabbed the textbooks, and with that I threw all of it up, causing tons of papers to fall out spreading around everyone. Even Madame Dabney didn't seem to mind and was just smiling.**_  
>[Refrain]+[Chorus 3]<em>

I ended the song with a big bang by screaming,

"HERE'S TO NEVER GROWING UP GUYS!"

The whole class cheered loudly shouted in approval. There were even people who whistled loudly.

In the mist of it all, the school bell rang and the students rushed out, eager to tell the other students about the 'spectacular performance' I gave. I smiled and was just about to leave when someone cleared her throat.

"Cameron I appreciate the excellent performance you gave but don't you think you could have_ not _destroyed my things in the process?"

I laughed nervously and turned to face Madame Dabney. Only than I saw the damaged I had done.

Papers were all over the place and chairs and tables had been turned over. In short, the place looked like a mess.

I realized Madame Dabney was still waiting for an answer.

"Um… Oops?" I nervously answered.

She raised her eyebrow.

"I'll pay for that?" I asked/answered with a sheepish grin.

Madame Dabney pointed to a nearby broom.

I sighed as I grabbed the broom.

This was going to be a looong day.

**There! Done with this chapter! Next chapter Cammie going to get a little jealous and I might even put in a some interaction between her and her friends.**

**Unfortunately, I'm afraid I might not be able to update as frequently as I have so far guys! I'm really sorry but my exams are coming soon and I absolutely have to stop procrastinating and start studying. But don't worry! I will still continue to update the story as fast as I can! **

**Thks for all your support guys and continue to tell me what you think of the story!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	8. Chapter 8

**** I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS AND ****ANY**** OF THE SONGS MENTION. THE SINGERS(OF THE SONGS) ARE TITLE BESIDE THE SONG!**

**Always Be True**

Chapter 8:

Cammie's POV

_Oh how I hate my life_

After cleaning up the whole music room, I had missed about 3 periods and lunch had already arrived.

I could feel my whole body aching as I walked towards the cafeteria.

Note to myself: Next time I sing and destroy a room, do it in the principal's office instead.

I stopped in front of the cafeteria doors and groaned.

I definitely did not want to face Tina or repeat what happen yesterday. And I was so not going to not eat just because of her. So at my moment of despair, the most stupid idea came into my mind.

One that I can say I am ashamed and embarrass to even think of it: I wore my sunglasses & my scarf over my head and crawled towards the food section.

And let me give you a piece of advice: **Never Do That**

But it worked… well sought of.

No one noticed me but halfway through my hand touched some half-chewed gum. Ew.

I had to contain myself from gasping in anger as I continued to crawl on towards the food section.

By the time I reached, I grabbed an apple, turned and was about to run out when something caught my eye.

Or should I say the most horrifying sight caught my eye.

On the 'popular' table were Tina and Zach sitting together. And she was flirting with him. What irked me most however was that he wasn't doing anything about it. I mean I know they dated a year ago but I didn't think he would still stay with her after what she did.

I growled- Wait a second why did I start caring about Zach? He can do what he wants, I couldn't care less.

I continued to crawl out of the cafeteria but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't tear my eyes away from the both of them.

By the time I reached out of the cafeteria, I found myself hiding behind the doors and watching both of them. I scowled and glared as Tina continued flirting and resting her head on his chest.

As a freshmen passed by I grabbed her collar and pulled her beside me.

"Hey Kid, what can you tell me about those two?"

The freshmen looked surprise and stuttered, "Oh you mean Tina Walters and Zach Goode? The both of them are dating and for quite some time now. Why do you ask?"

I scowled as Tina placed her hand on his chest and giggled. "Nothing kid, mind your own business." I said pushing her into the cafeteria.

I continued glaring/watching the both of them.

Just then Tina grabbed Zach planted a long kiss on his mouth.

"Oh… That's It!" I was just about to rush in when a familiar voice interrupted.

"You know if you like him just say so."

I turned and sure enough Macey was standing there and staring at me with an emotionless face.

"I _do not_ like him! I'm just um… observing Zach!" I rebutted.

Macey raised her eyebrow; "I never said anything about Zach."

I was embarrassed for a second before getting my priorities straight.

"Why would you care? Aren't you busy _at your precious cheerleading squad?_ Mind your own business." I snapped, walking away.

"I quit a year ago and Bex and Liz are currently single."

I stopped but didn't turn around.

"We are really sorry Cammie, so will please stop ignoring us?"

I turned my head and gave her a sad smile.

"Well sometimes _sorry_ just isn't enough. Even if you apologize a million times, the damage will always be there."

And with that I walked away, missing the single teardrop rolling down her cheeks.

_Two days later…(during the concert)_

In a blink of an eye it was Thursday. The last two days were spent with the same routine.

I ignored Bex, Macey, Liz and Zach. My mom and I were still awkward together and hardly look let alone talk to each other. And now it was already the concert and I could see students streaming in. Hell! Even the paparazzi were here.

I was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt along with a black skirt and tights. I had a pair combats boots on too. At the moment I was just siting down, watching the mess in backstage unravel.

"I want this performance to be perfect! You hear me, Perfect!..." Joey loud voice could be heard from a mile away as he complained to Dr. Steve who was desperately trying to reassure him.

I sniggered, poor Dr. Steve- NOT.

"Hey Cammie."

I froze and turned.

"What are you guys doing here?"

I stared at an uncomfortable Liz whose eyes were darting at Bex and Macey.

"We wanted to wish you luck before the performance."

"I have done this a million times before, I'm used to it."

"Yeah we can see that."

And the awkward silence came again.

"Cammie you're on in another 2 minutes so get ready- Are these friends of yours?" asked Joe as he walked towards us.

"I don't know," I said staring straight into their eyes, "I used to think that I knew them better than anybody else in the world but now? I just don't know anymore."

There was another awkward silence.

"Well, I hate to interrupt all this tension but suppose to perform in another 30 seconds Cammie so let's go." Joey said, pushing me towards the stage.

I walked towards the stage not before staring at the three of them one last time.

Than I put on a dazzling smile and ran to the stage with my mike.

"ARE YOU READY FOR THE BEST PERFORMANCE OF YOUR LIFE GOODE HIGH?!" the crowd cheered and I could them scream my name.

"This song is for you guys! Hope you like it!" I said staring straight at Bex, Macey and Liz.

(_The Girl I Used To Know BY Stefanie Scott)_

_Five minutes 'til the curtain goes up  
>And how I hate myself for thinking of you<br>So in the past, but the memory lasts  
>Of how you hated everything that I'd do<br>You never paid attention  
>To dreams I'd mention<br>You'd just go out your way to simply ignore  
>You'd say your're never gonna make it<br>Bring your feet back down to the floor  
>...But no more...<br>Chorus  
>Now my band is playing<br>I hear you saying  
>"Ain't that the girl that I use to know?"<br>My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming  
>Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore<br>Oh Oh  
>Oh yeah<br>Yeah that's my song on the radio  
>Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh"<br>"Ain't that the girl I used to know?"  
>So it off<br>Yeah I'm ready to rock  
>There's no place on earth that I'd rather be oohh ooh ooh ohh<br>Center stage and the band starts to play  
>And the entire world is feeling the heat<br>But I don't feel the pressure  
>It's so familiar<br>I ran this scene a million times in my head  
>I took the pain you caused me and I put it in a song instead, instead<br>Chorus  
>Bridge<br>You want your name on the back stage listed?  
>You really think I would?<br>You made me laugh whatcha' thinking about?  
>Security will just show you the way out<br>Now my band is playing  
>I hear you saying<br>"Ain't that the girl that I use to know?"  
>My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming<br>Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore  
>Oh Oh<br>Oh yeah  
>Yeah that's my song on the radio<br>Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh"  
>"Ain't that the girl I used to know?"<em>

By the time I finished, the crowd was shouting loudly and I could see Tina steaming in anger as she watch me.

I winked at her waved 'innocently' at her making her turn yell in anger and snapped her fingers so that her cronies would follow her as she stormed out.

I smirked and continued waving to the crowd. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bex sadly stare at me and sadly beckoned Macey and Liz to leave.

Liz POV

"She's never going to forgive us is she?" I asked watching her.

Macey clutched her hands, "No, she won't Lizzie but deep in her heart we are still her best friends. We know her better than anyone else in the world. She's not like that. I sure- no I _know_ she will come through in the end."

"What do you think Bex?" I asked my British friend who was watching Cammie.

"I think," she begin, "that Macey's right. But until than, we should give her some space. Come on guys."

The three of us started walking towards the exit and I lingered back to stare at Cammie.

"Come on Liz," Macey said.

I tore my eyes from her and nodded.

_Whatever happens Cammie, we will make it up to you I promised._

**Aww guys, thks for all your support! I promise to continue updating the story as fast as I can! I've seen all your reviews and thanks guys! Continue reviewing and tell me what you think!**

**Over and out**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Always Be True**

Chapter 9:

Rachel's POV

I stared at my daughter as we ate breakfast together.

She was slowly biting her sausage as she read her book.

_She has really grown up_ I thought as I looked at her straight blond hair and tall height.

I thought about the times I ignored her and didn't respond to any of her question. I had always been ashamed of her ugly looks and didn't appreciate her presence in the big empty house. Sure, there were the maids but it just wasn't the same.

It was only after she left that I realized how fond I was of her and missed her every single day she was gone.

No matter how badly I treated her, I guess there was a part of me that loved her for bearing everything and always sticking by my side, continuing to love me and appreciate me as a mother. And now, it was just to late. She had learnt her lesson and couldn't care less about her awful bitchy mother. And I didn't blame her for that.

She noticed me staring and looked down in a sort of nervous manner. Than she widened her eyes, gobbled up her food as she yelled about how according to her watch she was late for school and had to get going.

I watched and continued eating as she ran out of the dining room holding her backpack, knowing perfectly well that she wasn't wearing a watch.

Cammie's POV(in school)

I sat down on a random desk; not exactly able to believe I was actually early for school after four consecutive days of tardiness.

I plugged in my headphones listening to some songs as I got ready for theater (apparently in this weird school there's a theater class), not noticing someone sitting next to me.

Or should I say an irritating green-eyed jerk _someone._

"What do you want Zach? Please leave me alone."

Zach pretended to look offended.

"Aw, come on Gallagher Girl, and we were just beginning to be really good friends."

I scoffed, "Sure Goode, when pigs fly."

Just as he was about to rebut someone interrupted.

"Hey Cam, great show last night."

_Oh god_ I thought seeing Bex, Liz and Macey sit down in front of Zach and I.

The four people I was trying to avoid in the whole school were sitting around me and smiling/smirking at me.

Hooray! **NOT**

Just as I was about to get up and change sits, the teacher, Mr. Mosckowitz walked in.

" Ok sit down students, anyone standing will get automatic detention."

I groaned and bang my head against the table.

Zach smirked at me.

"Lighten up Gallagher girl, you should be happy that you are able to sit next to such great people like us!"

"Lucky me." I said, clearly feeling **not** happy.

Liz gave a nervous smile and turned to face Mr. M, ready to take notes.

Ah… same old Liz.

"The art of theater is something you young people have to embrace. So I am giving you folks a project to do."

The class groaned and Mr. M rolled his eyes.

"Stop being so grumpy class. Now this is a group project, so a minimum of 7 students in each group. For this project all of you will have to perform a performance for the whole class, it can be anything. A dance, a band, a song, a scene from your favorite movie… as long as it part of the performing arts."

The class looked excited and started discussing on what they would do. Even Bex, Liz, Macey and Zach looked sort of interested.

"Oh and I forgot to mention, your group will consist of you, your partner and whoever is sitting in front or behind you."

I froze. I was sitting all the way at the back so that means I'm partnered with the person beside and in front of me that means…

"Hey partner." Zach said grinning at me while Bex, Liz and Macey turned towards me.

And that's when someone inwardly screamed and started pulling her hair out while banging her head against the table.

Oh wait- it was me.

Bex POV

I cringed as Cammie banged her head against the table, I mean I know she doesn't want to be partners with us but does she really to act like this?

I could see Liz wincing and Macey cringed. Even Zach was looking amused as he stared at Cammie.

When Cammie finally stopped, I shot her a apologetic look and raised my hand.

"Um… Mr. M, we only have 5 people."

Suddenly two people barged into the room.

"We're here! Stop everything!"

The whole class went silent and Mr. M raised her eyebrow while Liz and I looked at the both of them open-mouthed.

"I see Grant, Jonas. And just in time too. Please sit where Miss Morgan is and try not 'stop' the class anymore."

They laughed and shot the class a smile. As they turn to where Cammie was they stop and stared at Liz and me.

"Is there a problem boys?"

Grant and Jonas snapped out of their daze and smiled nervously as they made their way towards the seat next to us.

"Hey guys," Jonas smiled nervously and sat next to a embarrass Liz. I refused to look up as Grant took the seat next to me.

_This is going to be the worst project ever_

Cammie's POV

The atmosphere was extremely awkward between the seven of us.

Everyone was staring at each other, silently watching the person opposite us.

"So…" Macey begin "Since we have a project due why don't we decide on which day to do it and where?"

"Why don't we do it in your house Camm-"

"NO!" I shouted/screamed.

The six of them stared at me.

"Um, I mean it would be better if we did it in Bex house instead. After all, it's big, beautiful and did I mention big?"

Bex shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

"Ok… than"

The awkward silence came back again and the seven of us continued to stare at each other.

"The seven of you! More talking, less silence!"

"Well, um lets do it tomorrow then, how about that?"

There were mumbles of 'sure' and 'yeah'.

"So what should we do? A song?"

"You guys can decide, I'm off." I said, grabbing my bag just as the bell rang.

Than I walked off, knowing that this project will definitely end badly.

**Ya! I finally finished this chapter! I know it's a little short and a bit lame but I hope you like it guys! Thks for all your 'likes' and review guys! Pls continue reviewing and tell me what you think!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Always Be True**

Chapter 10:

Cammie's POV

I stared at the Baxter's house.

_Ok, don't be nervous. Just go in, get the dumb project over with and leave. _I took a deep breath.

"I hope Mr. Mosckowitz drowns into the bottom of the ocean." I mumbled.

"Why Gallagher Girl, I never took you as one of those mean types."

I scowled and turned my head to look at Zach.

"Whatever," I said, walking towards the door.

Zach smirked and ran forward, walking backwards beside me as he tried to keep up.

"Aw, why don't you wait for me Gallagher girl? I thought we were friends."

I rolled my eyes, "What do you want Zach? Why can't you stop bothering me? Go hang out with your girlfriend or something." I grumbled, until I realized my mistake.

Zach was momentarily surprise before smirking widely.

"Why did you bring her up Gallagher Girl? Don't tell me your _jealous."_

"What? No! I'm not jealous! Don't be ridiculous!" I sputtered, while frantically pressing the doorbell.

_Come on, don't fail on me now_

"Really? Than why would you-"

"Ah! Cammie! I haven't seen you for such a long time! It's great to see you!"

I smiled politely at the two adults standing in front of me, secretly enjoying Zach's slightly annoyed face.

"Thank you Mr. & Mrs. Baxter! I missed you all the time when I was in Hollywood!"

Mrs. Baxter smiled a radiant smile at me; her British accent was strong as she welcomed me into the house.

"Why, would you look at that? To think just a few years back you were just a little girl with pigtails playing in our backyard with Bex, Now look at you! Your one of the most famous stars in the country!"

I smiled at her compliment, feeling both flattered and a bit embarrass.

She stared at Zach and smiled. "Why and this must be your boyfriend! Very nice to meet you!"

My smile was frozen as I turned as red as a tomato.

"Oh, No. Zach's not my boy-"

"Why thank you for that compliment Mrs. Baxter! Unfortunately Cammie still hasn't realized her undying feelings for me, but don't worry. I'm sure she will soon." Zach said with a wide smirk.

Mr. Baxter grinned and clap Zach on his back while Mrs. Baxter smiled brightly.

"What a good Catch Cammie! I suggest accepting him soon! I wholeheartedly approve of him." Mr. Baxter said smiling at me.

I turned extremely red and glared at Zach's smirking face.

Luckily for me, Bex came running down.

"MOM! DAD! Stop making my friends feel uncomfortable!"

Mr. and Mrs. Baxter just laughed.

"Yes Rebecca (At this Bex scowled) we'll leave you alone, for now…"

And with that, they walked into the kitchen.

Bex rolled her eyes but smiled.

Upon seeing Zach and I, the awkwardness from yesterday came back again.

"Well you two should go up then. Everybody's here."

The three of us awkwardly and silently climbed up the stairs (I wasn't kidding when I said the Baxter had a big house.), shooting occasional glances at each other once in a while.

As we entered her room, I could tell the atmosphere had been pretty awkward even before Zach and I had arrived.

Liz was reading her book while secretly stealing glances at Jonas who was at the farthest corner of the room from her. Grant was right beside Jonas, playing with a basketball while looking out for someone (most likely Bex) and Macey was well, _Being Macey._ She was sitting on Bex's bed, texting someone on her phone.

As Zach and I entered, everyone looked up from what they were doing and stared at us.

"Since we're all here, let's start shall we?"

There were nods and a bunch of mumbles as we sat around in a circle.

"So! What should we do?" Grant asked too enthusiastically, trying to break the silence.

"Well I suggest we do a song, seeing as we have a professional singer in our group." Macey said.

Immediately, they turned to stare at me waiting for me to say something.

"Ok, wait up Grant, Jonas and I are professionals! I mean we're in a band." Zach rebutted.

Bex rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but do you guys have performances/concerts all over the world? And does almost every single girl/boy have your poster on their walls? Or do you perhaps have won a thousand of musical awards and have all of your songs topped the billboard almost every week? Or do you-"

"Okay, okay we get your message. You make us sound like unsuccessful musicians who are both desperate and pathetic." Grant grumbled.

"Oh I'm not trying to say you're desperate or pathetic, just unsuccessful. That's all."

"Hey!"

"Ok stop fooling around! I suggest we do a acting scene instead!" I exclaimed.

They turned to stare at me with a look that said 'Seriously?'.

"What? It will be fun!"

Macey raised her eyebrow.

"That's nice of you to suggest but unlike you we can't act! Don't you remember Bex's 5th grade play?"

I grimaced.

"Oh yeah, I forget about the whole vomited-over-her-crush part."

"Hey!" Bex cried out. "It was just once! And it was an accident! Seriously, do that once and everybody never forgets!"

The guys sniggered and Bex sent them death glares making them shut up.

"Sorry Cam, but not all of us have acted in big blockbusters like you or have star in their own reality TV show." Macey said.

I frowned, "Ok. First of all I only did that movie to promote my new song. Secondly, the reality TV show was something Gallagher Records forced me to do. And lastly how do you know all of that?"

Macey shrugged, "I have my sources. And besides did you really think I'll miss a movie of you kissing such a _handsome_ co-actor?"

I saw Zach frowned to himself but didn't say anything.

"Whatever, he wasn't _that _cute and besides we still haven't decided on what to do! Liz? Jonas? You guys have anything?"

Jonas merely shrugged. "Personally I agreed with Zach's earlier comment but since he got burned by Bex, nevermind."

"Hey! I was not burned by anyone!"

Everyone ignored him.

"Don't look at me guys, I have no idea." Liz said.

I frowned when Mr. & Mrs. Baxter suddenly entered the room.

"I afraid we have to leave Bex, your grandmother suddenly called saying she needed help for something. If your friends are hungry, there are snacks in the fridge. If you want to leave and go somewhere remember to call and tell us. And…"

"I think she understand honey, lets go." Mr. Baxter said, pushing an irritated Mrs. Baxter out of the door and waving good-bye to us.

As they left the room, Grant grinned.

"Wow, your parents let you stay at home unsupervised? Luck you."

"Nah, if they come home and find something wrong it's a year worth of grounding for me." Bex boredly replied.

"So what should we do?"

"I think it's best if we try to find inspiration first! That way we can think of something." Liz piped in.

"Yeah but what can be sooo inspiring?" Macey grumbled. "Any ideas?"

Just then my phone beeped. As I looked at my message I smiled.

"I got an idea." I said.

"Well? What is it? We're desperate!"

I smiled and waved my phone at them.

"How would you guys like to experience the life of a star in _Hollywood_?"

**I know that my chapters may have been a little short lately so I **_**promised**_** to make them longer! I appreciate all your great reviews guys! Pls review! Next chapter will take place in Hollywood so watch out! Tell me what you think!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Always Be True**

Chapter 11:

Bex POV:

"Oh. My. God."

Liz gasped for the millionth time ever since we got onto the plane.

Or should I say Cammie's _private jet_.

"Yeah, even I have to say this is impressive." Macey said drinking some coke.

Cammie shrugged, "It's not really mine. The company just gave it to me and didn't take 'no' for an answer."

"Are you kidding?! This is awesome!" Grant yelled as he played video games with Jonas and Zach.

That's right, _real video games_ in a _real private jet._

Be Jealous people!

"So we are seriously going to Hollywood? I can't wait to walk the rad carpet!" I said excitedly.

Cammie looked amuse.

"You do know that we're going only to Gallagher Records and only for a few hours right? And that we aren't going to some big premiere right?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I know that. But a girl can dream, can't she?"

Zach snorted, "Keep dreaming then."

I glared at him and immediately he shut right up.

Macey rolled her eyes.

"Why do you have to go there anyway Cammie?"

Cammie yawned as she picked up her magazine.

"The company wants me to re-record my new song. Apparently some idiot accidentally deleted it."

"Just make sure I'm home by 10, or my parents will kill me if I'm not." I said, admiring the amazing huge TV in her jet.

Let's just say my parents were a bit shock and didn't believe me. But than again what can you expect if you say something like 'Hey Mom, Hey Dad! How's grandma? By the way one of my friends invited me on a trip to Hollywood on her jet for a few hours. So can I go? But that's not important, so how's grandma?' to your parents.

After a 10-minute debate (and explaining) they finally allowed me to go on the condition that I returned home by 10.

How I love my parents. Yay. (I'm being sarcastic here.)

I don't know about the rest of them but I heard them having a hard time convincing their parents here. Even though some people didn't even bother to call/ask cough*Macey* cough. But all of us managed to get permission so I guess it went fine. (You didn't hear from me, but I overheard that apparently Grant has been grounded for a _month)_

Anyway, we were interrupted by the excited yell by Liz.

"We're here! I can't believe it!"

Sure enough, as I looked out the window I saw the huge HOLLYWOOD sign.

_Here I come_ _Hollywood_

Cammie's POV

I had to pull the six of them away from the sights and stores (actually I had to get _Macey_ away from the stores) before we finally reached Hollywood.

"Aw, why can't we have some fun?" Zach whined.

"Stop being such a baby Zach. I brought you guys here not to have fun but to find inspiration. So focus!" I said, ignoring his scowl.

As we reached the Gallagher Records building, I heard my friends 'wowed' at the sight of it.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come on."

Entering the building, I could see that it hadn't change the last time I was here.

As usual, the building was grand and elegant. It was filled with singers, actors etc of all sort, running around the place.

"OMG is that-"

"Yes yes it is." I said, waving my hands. "Come on now lets go to the recording room."

I could hear them continue to admire the building and point out famous stars as they followed me into the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed, the seven of us entered the enormous elevator.

"I have said this before and I'm saying it again This Is Awesome!" Grant exclaimed.

"Yeah! The size of the elevator is like the size of my room!" Jonas exclaimed.

"Ok, I know this place is amazing and awesome but can you guys please stop with your 'I love this place' squeals?"

"Gallagher girl's right. Stop being girls."

"Fine. Wait a second- Hey!"

As the elevator doors open, we walked past the numerous amounts of awards and pictures displayed in the hallway.

"OMG is are those the Grammy awards?!"

My eyes flicked towards the display and nodded.

"Let's just say my boss _really _like displaying achievements."

_Finally_ I thought as we reached the recording room. That was the longest 20mins of my life.

I open the door to see Uncle Joey standing there and arguing with the producer.

_Great, I literarily walk from one misery to another. Hooray-NOT._

(Still) Cammie's POV

"YOU BROUGHT PEOPLE INTO THE STUDIO!"

"I'm sorry Ok! I promise to not do it again! So stop shouting Joey."

The six of them stood awkwardly at side, trying hard not to interfere.

Joey sighed deeply.

"Fine but only for a few hours got it? And whatever you do, Do Not let The Boss find out got it?"

"See? I told you we would work it out. High-Five!"

Joe raised his eyebrow.

"Ok ok, no High-Five. Side-Five than?"

He stared at me emotionless.

"Fine! No-Five than."

Joe rolled his eyes.

"I have a meeting now so I have to go but remember! Don't let him find out!"

I waved my hands and turned to my slightly dumfounded audience.

"What are you waiting for? Come on, you heard him! Go get some inspiration people!"

"Um, won't your little well… friend mind?"

"Nah, Joey's just kidding. Stop worrying."

"Cammie! Great to see you again!" the producer exclaimed.

"Great to see you too um… um…"

The producer leaned forward.

"David?"

"Ah, that's right! DAVID! I mean um, David! It's great to see you again!" (Wow, I am really bad with names)

He raised his eyebrow.

"Ok… Well! Let's start shall we!"

I entered the recording area while the six of them sat behind the producer, marveling the place.

_(I Knew You Were Trouble BY Taylor Swift) _

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
>I was in your sights, you got me alone<br>You found me, you found me, you found me  
>I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that<br>And when I fell hard you took a step back  
>Without me, without me, without me<em>

_And he's long gone when he's next to me  
>And I realize the blame is on me<em>

_'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>'Til you put me down, oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_No apologies. He'll never see you cry,  
>Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why.<br>You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning.  
>Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street<br>A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
>And now I see, now I see, now I see<em>

_He was long gone when he met me  
>And I realize the joke is on me, yeah!<em>

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>'Til you put me down, oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
>That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah<em>

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>'Til you put me down, oh<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in (you were right there, you were right there)  
>So shame on me now<br>Flew me to places I'd never been  
>Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground<br>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
>Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>Trouble, trouble, trouble<br>I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
>Trouble, trouble, trouble<em>

As I finished the song, the producer gave a thumb up and the others clapped (especially Liz who gave a solo standing ovation).

"Great job once again Cammie! Bravo!" whats-his-name said.

"Yay. I'm done! So can I go now?"

He chuckled and smiled.

"Yes you are so you can go-"

Before he could finish, I grabbed their hands and ran out of the room.

"Yeah yeah Bye now!"

We got out of the room and into the hallway.

"Well, what do we do now?"

I smiled.

"I was thinking that since we have time, let's go get inspiration now, shall we?"

The seven of us shared secret looks and smiled at each other.

"Let's go get some fun then."

**Ok I know that was a bit lame but I promise to make it better. I hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you for all your reviews guys! I really appreciate it! Pls Review and tell me what you think!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Always Be True**

Chapter 12:

Cammie's POV

First stop I took them to: The cafeteria.

"Aw, Come on! Can't we go somewhere else? I don't want to go the lame cafeteria!" Grant whined.

I snorted.

"Oh please, do you actually think I'll bring you to a cafeteria as degrading as Roseville's high? This is Gallagher Records! Everything here is Five Stars!"

"Oh how great can one lunchroom be-" Zach was cut shout by me opening the café doors.

"Oh My God." Macey said, " This isn't a cafeteria, It's A Five Star Restaurant!"

In front of us stood a classy and elegant buffet filled with regular tables and chairs like the ones you find in a normal school cafeteria. It was similar yet different in a sense. After all, what cafeteria sold lobster? Since we were a bit late, the place was empty with only the chefs and a few people.

They stared in amazement for a few seconds before Grant yelled.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to eat!"

Than he ran forward with the others in pursuit.

I chuckled than stopped.

"Ah, what the hell."

Than, I grabbed a plate and ran forward.

_2 hours later…_

"I'm so full, I think I'm going to burst!" Zach moaned.

"Yeah, that was the best meal ever!" Jonas exclaimed.

"After today, I'm going to have to go through excessive training to get rid of this fat." Macey grumbled.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport Macey!" Grant said.

"Who's talking Mr-eat-a-whole-lobster-by-himself." Bex argued.

"Oh please like you didn't eat anything!"

"I didn't eat as much as you!"

"Oh please, you ate like a pig!"

"No, You were the one who ate like a pig"

"Well, you were practically wolfing down your food!"

The rest of us just rolled our eyes as we listened to them fight.

"…Oh please at least I don't do it every single time like how you always ate when we were still dating!"

Bex gasped and covered her mouth.

And like that the awkward silence was back again.

"Um, I didn't mean to mention that at all…" Bex said unsurely.

Soon we were just staring at each other not talking at all.

_Oh, what am I doing? Why am I getting along with them? I shouldn't even be talking to them at all! _I thought, getting the hang of myself.

At that time I didn't know what I was thinking.

I felt my fingers move by themselves as they grabbed my remaining salad and threw it at Bex.

Everybody stared in stun silence as salad slid down Bex's face.

Than she smiled.

"Oh, you are so on."

She grabbed her bowl of soup that she hadn't finished and dumped it all over my head.

By than we had gained the attention of everyone in the place who were slowly rushing out of the place.

"What are you doing? We're going to get scolded or something." Liz whispered urgently.

But I ignored her as I grabbed a plate of sushi and threw it at Bex as I ran to hide from her plate of spaghetti.

"Oh lighten up Liz." Macey said, grabbing a plate of fancy meat stuff and threw the whole thing over her.

Liz gasped but smiled suddenly.

"Oh you're going to get it Macey!"

Soon all seven of us were throwing food at each other. Zach tossed his plate of rice at Grant while Grant squeezed sauce all over Jonas who threw ice cream back at him. Even Macey and Liz were throwing food at each other.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Grant yelled, dodging some mash potato.

But I was too busy in my own private war with Bex.

She poured syrup all over me while I grabbed some fish slices and threw it at her.

Soon, we were quite a distance away from the others and in the kitchen throwing cabbage etc at each other.

"Ah!" I screamed as she poured a jar of cold water over me.

I countered by putting ice in her shirt making her yelped.

"I'll get you for that Cammie!"

I laughed and went to get more food.

Bex jumped in front of me with a cake.

"Ah-Ha! I got you now!"

I stopped and laughed nervously.

"Um, I surrender?"

She smiled an evil smile and the next thing I knew, there was a face full of cake in my face.

"I win! Yes!" She yelled dancing a victory dance.

I grabbed a towel and groaned as I wiped cake off my face.

We laughed and sat down opposite one another.

"Wow, I haven't had so much since, well, I don't know a long time." I said closing my eyes and smiling.

Bex laughed.

"Ya, I don't think I have ever felt so happy in my life before!"

Than, there was silence again.

"Cammie?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you leave?"

My eyes opened and I looked at her.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just wanted to know why you would leave everything behind. Your family, your school everything."

"Well, there was my mother mistreating me, Tina's bullying, how everyone hated me, my unpopularity and most importantly," I looked straight at her, "my best friends."

She looked guilty.

"Oh Cammie. We-"

"My best friends betrayal was the worse. How would you feel if the people who you trusted the most, even more than your own mother, actually gave you up for their own needs."

"I never meant to-"

"It felt like a they actually gave me up, like even my own friends felt I was a complete loser."

Bex stared silently at me.

"I think the worse thing about it was when I realized no one wanted or loved me at all. All my self-esteem was extinguished and I didn't even dare to argue or look for help anymore."

"Look Cammie I'm really sorry. I understand how-"

"No you don't!" I snapped.

Than I sighed.

"Look I feel really tired now so lets cut the trip short and go home."

"Cammie-"

"I said let's go." My voice was tired yet firm.

She followed me out of the Kitchen into the room where the food fight had apparently finished.

Zach grinned.

"Hey Gallagher girl, so who won-"

"I'm tired. Let's go back."

They looked surprise and I could feel Bex shaking her head at them not to question me.

As they followed me out, I passed by Joe.

"Cameron Ann Morgan! How could you have a Food Fight in the lunchroom?! Don't you know that-"

"I'm tired and I'm going back. Pay for the damages in my place Joey."

He looked surprise but understood that whenever I was like that it meant I was upset.

He nodded and raised his eyebrow at Bex and co as we walk pass.

The whole ride was dull and gloomy as not a word was mention during the whole flight.

I spent the whole time looking out of the window with Bex staring at me sadly.

_Oh how I hate my life_ I thought as I went to sleep.

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner! I really appreciate all your reviews guys! Hope you like this chapter and pls review!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Always Be True**

Chapter 13:

Cammie's POV

"Miss Morgan! You're back! Quick come in, your mother is furious you left without her permission."

I just rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Whatever, I have had a long and tired day today. And I absolutely do not have time to deal with this silly nonsense. Let me in and go rest yourself." I pushed through the maid and entered the house, tossing my shoes to the side and ignoring her hurried and anxious pleas.

"Miss Morgan! Pleas-"

"It's Cammie! And stop worrying! Just tell her it's entirely my fault! Now, go away!" I snapped at her, climbing up the stairs to my room.

"But I-"

"Cameron! That's Enough! You can go now, I would like to talk to my daughter."

A sharp and familiar voice rang through the silent night and I stopped in my tracks.

The maid glanced worriedly from side-to-side before retreating to somewhere else.

I turned towards my (currently-in-her-nightgown) mother.

She stood and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Cameron where have you been! Do you know how late it is! Going off to Hollywood without informing me was bad but coming home this late? Now that's just worse! I thought you cut your trip short anyway so why are you so late?!"

_That's cause I went to roof to de-stress after coming back _I thought, but instead of saying that, I said something else.

"I was out and it's none of your business! Why do you care anyway!" I snapped.

A flash of hurt flashed through her eyes and I felt guilty for a second but it went away almost immediately.

"That's because I'm your _mother_ Cameron. Whether you like it or not!"

"No your not! You have never acted like one before! And stop acting like you care! I know you don't like me! I know you don't think of me as your daughter! Stop pretending everything is fine!" I yelled.

"Cameron! Do you think it's easy raising a child by myself? Well, it's not!"

I glared at her.

"That's what you always say! Ever since Dad died you have been like this! Using the same excuse every time!"

"Cameron!" her voice raised sharply upon hearing me say 'Dad'.

"It's true! If Dad was here this would never have happened! I wish he was still alive-"

The next thing happened almost immediately.

***SLAP**! *

Her hand flew to my cheek and made a horrible noise. The next thing I know, I was grabbing my throbbing cheek and trying hard not to shout out loud.

My mother had never once slapped me before not even before I became famous. I could feel the pain sting on my cheek and felt tears welling up in my eyes.

Her face was filled with guilt and sadness.

"Cammie… I didn't mea- I'm so sorr- I mean I-"

Before she could finish however, I gave her my worse glare and yelled.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER, AND YOU WILL NEVER BE!"

Than I ran up stairs towards my room and slammed the door shut.

As I slammed it shut, I leaned against the door and dropped onto the ground. Tears fell onto my cheeks and I closed my eyes, leaning my head on the door and putting my arms on my knees.

At the same moment, on the base of the staircase a woman slumped onto the floor and started to cry, knowing that her daughter would never forgive her after what happened tonight.

_Next day…_

Unknown POV

I watched as the loser entered the school in her big limousine and fashionable sunglasses.

"Um, are you alright?..."

"NO! I'm not! That loser has humiliated me far too much! She must pay for what she did!" I snapped in anger, glaring hatefully as she walked towards the school and was swarm by stupid freshmen fans.

Again, my idiotic no brain sidekicks looked confused.

"But she's popular! What if people start hating us!"

I turned my head and scoffed.

"Once me make a laughing stock of her, no one's going to stand up for her! Come on! I have got a plan that will ruin her forever!"

She clapped but stopped and widened her eyes.

I followed to where she was looking and saw _my_ boyfriend talking to the loser.

I could feel myself turn red in anger.

"Maybe we should go…" one of them said unsurely staring at me.

"No! I'm fine! Cameron Morgan is going to get the worse surprise of her life. This is what someone gets for messing with me!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Cameron Ann Morgan, you better watch out."

Cammie's POV

"Go away Zach. I'm not in the mood."

I walked away, pushing my sunglasses up. All that crying from last night had made my eyes really puffy and red.

He however, still continued in following me.

"Zach."

"Gallagher girl." He mimicked.

I scowled but ignored him.

"So what with the sunglasses Gallagher girl? Eyes need protecting or something?"

"For your information, it is none of your business so leave me alone."

Zach raised his hands in surrender and smirking.

"Fine, no need to be so defensive! By the way, what happened yesterday? One minute you disappeared laughing with Bex, the next you came out all depress and gloomy."

I glared at him (even though I doubt he knew that from seeing my sunglasses).

"Stop being so nosy! Haven't you heard the phrase 'Mind your own business' before?"

"Why, someone woke up from the wrong side of the bed this morning."

I sighed.

"Ok, I'm sorry for being so rude. I'm just really tired and stressed-out lately."

He nodded.

"I understand. You have all those normal school stuff and the whole 'big star' things like singing that amazing song yesterday."

I stopped.

"Aw. You think that song was amazing?"

"Yeah, it was great. One of the best I have ever heard actually."

I stared at him with a soft smile.

"Thanks, you know maybe you're not as bad as I thought Goode."

He tipped a imaginary hat and smirked his famous smirked.

"Why thank you malady."

I laughed and slapped him lightly.

He yelped but was smiling.

"So, Gallagher girl."

"Yeah?"

"Um…" he looked sort of nervous.

I raised my eyebrow.

"Wow, the Zachary Goode is nervous? This must be important."

He smirked.

"Yep it is."

There was a silence.

"So what is it? The tension is killing me!"

He continued smirking.

"I'll only tell you if you promise to say yes."

I looked skeptical.

"Is this about something illegal?"

"Nope."

"Something I might hate?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Something I-"

"Just say yes already Gallagher girl!"

I huffed.

"Why, someone's impatient."

"Fine. One last question. Is it something that I will regret?"

He continued smirking.

"No. I guarantee you won't regret this."

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, my answer is yes to whatever thing you're about to say."

His smirk got bigger and he ran off.

"Wait a second. Hey! You haven't told me what is it yet!" I yelled.

He turned and winked.

"Congrats! You have just been asked out on a date! See you immediately after school Gallagher girl!"

I froze.

"Wait, What! I thought you said I wouldn't regret it!"

"You just got a date with the hottest boy in school. What's there to regret?"

"But you have a girlfriend! I can't-"

Unfortunately for me, he had already run off.

I screamed in frustration. Luckily, no one was around so the news about my 'date' wouldn't spread around.

_Great, more problems to deal with. Is the world out to get me or something?_ _Not to mention if Tina or anybody finds out, I'm so dead._

**Yay! Finally there is some Zammie! But don't think I haven't forgotten about Tina. Who knows, maybe I'll do something the next chapter… *****evil grin***** So watch out! Pls Review!**

**Signing out,**

**-PrankingProdigy**

**** AKA, Zach isn't a jerk or anything. It's just that he thought Cammie already knew that he didn't like Tina and had no feelings for her what-so-ever. Also, he technically broke up with her but she HERSELF acts like they still have a relaytionship. So please don't hate me!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AHHHHHHH! OMG! I am soooooo sorry guys! I haven't been posting anything for a longgggggg time! It's just that my exams were here and I needed to study blah blah blah. And I meant to post that I couldn't log into fanfiction but I forgot to post my message! But after logging in today and realizing that I didn't posts anything, I'm completely freaking out of guilt. But good news: MY End of Year EXAMS ARE OVER! YAY! So I am going to continue posting or post as many chapters as possible to make it up to u guys! Again I'm so sorry guys! (Oh and I'm going to post this in all my uncompleted stories cause I'm to lazy to type another apology hehe)**

**Signing out  
>-PrankingProdigy<strong>

**Always Be True**

Chapter 14:

Cammie's POV

"Psst! Hey, You!"

I yelled/whispered at a freshman nearby, scaring the wits out of her.

She looked annoyed for a moment but as she turned around her eyes widened and she stuttered.

Hm. It was actually kind of funny.

"B-But your Ca-Cammie Mor-Morgan…"

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I am the great Cammie Morgan blah blah blah. Now do me a favor and I'll give you backstage passes to my next concert."

"But what-"

Without hearing her answer I grabbed her collar and pulled her in front of me (with her back in front of me), pushing her forward as I hid/walk behind her into the parking lot.

"Um, I don't mean to sound rude but what are you doing? I mean school's over and shouldn't you be going home?" she asked as I pushed her forward.

I looked over her shoulder and ignored her confused face as I continued walking.

"Exactly. I'm trying to go home. In fact, I'm trying to hide from a crazy-manic who is forcing me to date- I mean hang-out with him."

My eyes darted wildly as I whispered to her.

"Now look forward, act casual, stop asking stupid questions and shut-up."

"You mean as casual as someone whose trying to hide a famous teenage star behind her back can be?"

"Exactly."

I saw her raised her eyebrow.

"Who are you hiding from exactly?" she asked, ignoring my previous statement.

My eyes fell on a familiar person and I scowled and winced at the same time.

"**Him**."

Sure enough as I suspected, the greened-eyed boy I was avoiding was standing beside a new yet amazing car, (I don't know any car names ok?!) with the same handsome outfit and stupid smirk.

Her eyes drifted to where I was pointing and her eyes widened.

"_Zach Goode?_ The most popular guy in school asked you out and your rejecting him?!" she almost shouted and I frantically covered her mouth.

"Shout a bit louder will you? I don't think the guy I'm trying to avoid heard you."

"Oops. Sorry." She whispered.

"And besides I'm not rejecting him. I just … don't want to hang with him, that's all." I crouched deeper as I saw his observant eyes scan the surrounding.

"Than just tell him that." She said.

"I can't do that! He has a girlfriend-"

"Oh, that's why you don't want to go out with him. Afraid of Tina?"

I scoffed but avoided eye contact from the embarrassment of the 'girlfriend' statement.

"Oh please, that witch can't even tell her left from her right. What's there to be afraid of."

She laughed at my statement but constraint herself.

Suddenly she stopped.

"Um, Cammie-"

"What are you doing? I told you to walk!"

"But-"

"No 'Buts', Walk!"

"There's a problem! He's go-"

"Walk forward, quick! Can't you see we're in the middle of a very important operation where I'm trying to avoid a boy? Now walk-"

"Why, I'm hurt Gallagher Girl. But still, I'm sort of flattered you would resort to this kind of method just to avoid me."

I stopped and winced. Turning around, I laughed awkwardly and wave lightly.

"Why, hello Zach. What do you mean I'm _avoiding_ you? I am so not doing that. Haha…."

I place my hands on my hips and tried to look casual.

Than again, I said _tried._

I place my elbow on an imaginary wall and of course fell.

"Whoa…Ahh." I shrieked, only to be caught by a pair of arms.

"If you wanted me to catch me so much Gallagher girl, you could have just asked."

Zach smirked at me as we were in a dipped position. I however was just too shocked and staring wide-eyed at him.

The freshmen look at us with a secret smile.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone now."

I snapped out of my daze and push Zach away while grabbing her arm.

"No wait! Take me with you! Please!"

She laughed and raised her hand.

"Anna Fetterman. Nice to properly meet you."

Before I could answer and beg however, Zach grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Very nice meeting you Miss Fetterman but Cammie here is already late. So now if you excuse me…"

He grabbed me and pulled towards his car.

"Hey! Let go! I'll sue you! Zachery Goode let go right now or else! Someone help! I'm being kidnapped!..." I tried to resist as he pulled me into the car, only to get lifted and pushed gently in.

As he began to drive off, I sulked and pouted.

"Oh, come on Gallagher girl, its not that bad."

"Whatever," I grumbled, "Where are we going?"

He just smirked without answering.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

This was going to be a long day.

_Reaching destination…_

Ok, I admit. I guess I was a bit wrong for trying to run out of the car as soon as it stopped. But it didn't matter cause he caught me before I could get out _again_.

Typical can't-take-a-hint idiot.

"Whoa, Gallagher girl. You sure are fast."

"Whatever," I grumbled, "Let just get this over with Blackthorne boy."

He smirked and pointed towards a nearby café.

"Gillian's Café." I read, raising my eyebrow.

"Nice name."

He smirked again and pulled me out of the car into the café.

"Wait!"

I pulled out my sunglasses and cap and place them on.

He stared at me weirdly.

"What? I don't want to be recognize!"

He chuckled and we entered the café. Lucky for me, my disguise had worked.

As we sat down I look awkwardly at him.

"Now what?"

He smiled for the first time.

"Now we enjoy of course."

-Line break-

(Still) Cammie's POV

Turns out, he was pretty cool. I think the both of us really got along well, we were practically laughing for almost the whole time together.

"So Gallagher girl, you having a great time?"

"What makes you think that?" I asked, smiling.

"Because you're smiling." He said smiling himself.

I laughed and took a sip of my drink. The vanilla milkshake in the place was amazing.

"Anyplace in particular you would like to go Gallagher Girl?"

I pretended to pounder over his question.

"Well…. I always wanted to go to the beach _without_ any paparazzi." I said, jokingly. "Think you could make _that_ come true?"

He smiled an I-know-something-you-don't smile.

"Come on Gallagher girl."

He pulled me up, shocking me a little.

"But- Wait! I haven't finished my milkshake! Zach wait! -"

As he pulled me out, ignoring my splutters, I fell silent and gasped.

"Oh my god."

He smirked.

"Well what you're waiting for? Come enjoy."

Snapping out of my daze, I smiled and this time pulled him instead.

"Sure! But you're are coming with me Blackthorne boy."

We ran towards the pier right in front of us and slowed down while laughing; turns out the café had been located just next to a beach. I looked at the distant ocean where little ships dotted the sea and where the sun was setting.

"You know something?" I asked smiling at the ocean. "This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

He smiled and I felt his hand slipped into mine. I didn't pull back however and enjoyed his warmth.

"I really miss this." I said. "Just walking along the quiet peaceful beach, with no interruptions. For once, no press, no flashes and no paparazzi. Just relaxing near a beautiful scenery with surprising good company."

I could feel his smile.

"I miss you Gallagher girl." He said.

At that moment I stopped and we enjoyed just standing there with the setting sun shining at our faces.

I thought about my problems and stared sadly remembering what I had to do.

"Is this perfect Gallagher Girl?" he joked.

I bit my lip and turned towards him.

"Blackthorne boy, I-"

I stopped, realizing that our faces were faces apart.

He stared at my face and slowly leaned forward, closing his eyes.

I slightly closed my eyes and leaned forward.

Our lips were centimeters apart and just as they were about to touched…

I pulled away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, frowning.

I turned away from him, refusing to look at him.

"Zach…. Don't get me wrong…. I… I just….can't do this."

"What do you mean Gallagher girl?" he asked softly.

"This!" I snapped.

"Look Zach, You have a _girlfriend._ I don't want to be the cause of your break-up. Not to mention a year ago, you didn't do _anything_. I was a loser Zach. And now that I'm famous you like me? I'm getting mixed messages from you Zach! I don't want to get hurt!" I exclaimed.

"Cammie I-"

"Zach, don't get me wrong! I like you ok! I'm just confused. And I don't want to be the third party Zach! If you like Tina just don't do this!"

"Cammie! I like you! Not Tina! -"

"Than why are you dating her?" I exclaimed loudly, finally looking at him.

He looked down, not knowing what to say.

"That's what I thought." I said.

I sighed and smiled sadly.

"Look, I won't deny that I had a good time today Zach. Thank you for today. But I don't want you to do this. Just give me space for the time being ok? Just don't… don't look or talk to me again." My voice broke in the end and I felt tears threatening to fall.

He didn't say anything and I took that as his response.

"Goodbye Zach." I whispered, tears rolling down my cheek.

Than I got up and left, not looking back.

As I hailed a taxi and got in, I heard Zach's shouts. Refusing to turn back, I hurriedly told the driver my address and it took off. I saw Zach's dejected figure as the taxi drove further away and hugged myself as I cried silently, knowing this was for the best.

**Ahhhh! She left! Thought they would kiss and get together now did you? Well… DRAMA PEOPLE! And here are some cookies to celebrate… wait for it… MY EXAMS BEING OVER! YAHOO!**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**YAY! **

***imaginary applause***

**Haha…. Anyway, hope you like this chap! Review what you think guys! Please and thank you. All reviews will be read and taken note of!**

**-PrankingProdigy**

**Ok, i know this is kind of weird of me to post my message on this chap instead of creating a new chap and posting my message, but i didn't want to mess up the chap's arrangement numbers.  
>And yes, i know when i originally posted this chapter, the message was not here but well here it is! This is to inform you guys that i will be going to Thailand for the next four days so i can't post anything until Sunday. Sorry! But i promise to write and post the next chapter once i return. So until then, i apologies if i suddenly went 'missing' and didn't post anything.<strong>

**Over and Out**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Always Be True**

Chapter 15:

Cammie's POV

The next two weeks passed eventfully. My mother and I made no contact, I wasn't on speaking terms with basically anyone named: Bex, Liz, Macey and Zach.

The school days passed without fail with the same routine and even the students in school finally got used to me and stopped their exaggerated stops, silence and stares.

Even Tina looked too busy to bother me nowadays, though she sometimes gave me a smug glare from afar.

Who knows what's wrong with that airhead now.

I have to admit though. I didn't like living with Bex and Zach pretending not to know me or Liz and Macey ignoring me.

Not one bit.

With the past two weeks, I hadn't expected anything to happen at all. This was life and I convince myself that the current situation was for the best.

After all, staying here wasn't permanent. I would leave after a year. That was the deal.

This was a good decision, life would continue like this every day and nothing special or bad was going to happen.

How wrong I was.

Than again it was a bit stupid of me to expect Tina to stop her nonsense.

"Remember that your project is due in a month."

Mr. M's voice woke me from my daydream.

The bell rang and I walked out of the door, waiting for the rest *Ahem* Bex, Zach *Ahem* to leave.

As I walked out of the door however, Mr. M stopped me.

"Cameron? May I speak to you?"

"Yes? Mr. M? Is something wrong?"

"I've notice that none of you are talking during the group discussion for quite some time now? Is everything all right? Have your group perhaps completed your project?"

Thinking two weeks back I winced.

"No we haven't Mr. M. and I shouldn't say this but maybe it's best if you don't get your hopes up when it's time for us to present the project."

I turned and left, ignoring Mr. M's answer.

As I walked to lunch, I stared out of the window, thinking to myself.

Wait a second. Isn't that the paparazzi's cars and transport? I turned and looked wide-eyed out of the window.

_I have a bad feeling about this…._

I turned towards the cafeteria and ran this time, bursting open the doors.

_Oh god._

Standing in front of me, the paparazzi were snapping pictures everywhere (with probably security guards Tina hired restraining them from running to me) with stunned students and a smug Tina standing on the stage, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Why! It looks like the guest of honor is here! Come on Cammie! I have a special seat just for you."

Some of cronies smiled a little too sweetly at me and 'helped' me a chair in the middle of the cafeteria.

Turning towards Anna, I questioned her with my eyes.

During the two weeks I had began to seat with Anna and her friends. They were pretty cool and excited when I sat with them the first time. If you consider Kim Lee fainting and Courtney Bauer spitting out her food 'cool and excited'. Other than that, they were actually quite enjoyable to be around with.

Anna looked confused and shook her head frantically.

I don't know what's going on she mouthed.

I blocked out the paparazzi shouts and the flashing cameras as I saw Bex, Macey, Liz and Zach stared at me from their respective tables (it means not the same tables).

I turned and ignored their burning looks on my head and looked wearily at a grinning Tina.

She looked smug and turned to address everyone, immediately the noises quieten down.

"Fellow people, I'm sure your all puzzled to why I would call you all here today and are dying to know."

One of the photographs shouted out.

"No actually. We're just here to see The _Cammie Morgan_. We couldn't care less about some weird dumb high school kid announcement."

I sniggered as Tina smile got wiped off and scowled hatefully.

_Well, might as well reward him for shutting that airhead up._

I whipped my head and smiled dazzlingly at him, crossing my leg and flipping my hair attractively at his camera.

It worked.

Immediately, the cameras began flashing and reporters started screaming out questions.

I gave them a little waved, enjoying Tina's purple's face.

"ENOUGH! YOU'RE HERE TO HEAR ME! THA'S WHY I CALLED YOU HERE!"

The cafeteria quieten down and I looked, amused, at Tina's panting face.

She grabbed the mike and calmed down again.

"I, _Tina_ Walters, have something to announce!" she exclaimed, empathizing 'Tina' no doubt for my benefit. I smirked.

She smiled cruelly at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"I am going to announce all of that loser's lies people so listen up!"

That got the paparazzi's attention. They raised their cameras waiting for the juicy gossips Tina was about to give.

She raised a remote and smiled.

"Behold! The _real_ Cameron Morgan!"

Pressing the remote, the visualizer screen flashed.

The students, mostly freshmen, gasped and cameras began flashing wildly.

As Tina smiled at me wickedly, I stared wide-eyed at the screen, at the picture of me… one year ago.

Bex's POV

I almost chocked on my food seeing Cammie's frizzy hair, braces and glasses.

Liz gasped and even Macey gaped.

"How did she get that picture?" Liz spluttered.

"I wouldn't be surprise. It's Tina the bitch after all."

I turned to Cammie. She had her eyes close and was rubbing her temple.

"Do you think Cammie is ok?" Liz asked

"This is what that liar really looks like! Did you really think you could get away with it forever Morgan? You are a liar! And yes this picture is completely authentic. Feel free to take pictures. And just it was I, Tina Walters, who under covered this loser's lies!"

The cameras were flashes wildly now and more questions were being shouted. Even the students began mumbling and talking loudly. Tina looked smug as she posed and snapped her fingers.

The next thing you know, the security guards let go and Cammie was instantly mobbed by the paparazzi.

"This might ruin Cammie's career!" Macey said horrified.

I stared sadly and a bit desperately at the mob, just as I was about to march forward however, there was a loud whistled, silencing everything.

Out of the huge crowd, Cammie appeared, standing on her chair.

"SILENCE!"

There was immediate silence as all eyes turned to stare at her.

She grinned, looking totally calm.

"Paparazzi please move to the side."

"But we-"

"I SAID MOVE."

He flinched and they immediately gave way.

She hopped down the chair and stared at them.

Pointing at one reporter she said calmly.

"Shoot."

"You do know this means your not denying this young lady's accusation Miss Morgan?"

Cammie stared at him for a moment, an emotionless expression on her face.

"I know what you're thinking right now. And yes. This is me." She said pointing to the screen.

Just as the shouts wee about to start, Cammie finished.

"….a year ago,_ physically."_

She gave a sad smile.

"But still, this was me, snapped away if you want. I won't stop you."

There was silence as the reporters stared wearily at each other, not expecting her reaction to be of that.

"You know what? I. don't. care. Go. Snap away."

"A year ago, I came to this school. And I'm not ashamed to say that society today judges people on appearance. This was me. Every detail there is shown clearly. I looked like a ugly duck then don't I." She said staring at everyone, taking a shaky breath as she laughed to herself.

"I was bullied. People threw food at me. I was basically invisible. And half of the people- wait no _all_ of the students in school didn't know my name. But is that a problem? I am exactly the same person I am now. So what pretty Cameron Morgan is fabulous and kind and caring? But ugly Cameron Morgan is a bitch whose coldhearted? What kind of damn logic is that?" she scoffed weakly, looking weak.

"Pretty superstar Cammie can sing like an angel and deserve to be treated like a princess, but ugly loser Cammie who even though can sing like an angel deserve to be bullied? I couldn't care less about what you people think. If I want to sing that's my problem. If you don't like it than mind your own business. If you care about how I use to look and start hating me, that's your problem! I just want to do what I love and if you people think are so materialistic to care about how I look go ahead! Go ahead! But I don't care. I feel… _disgusted_ by you! I don't care what the heck you think." She said.

She stopped and looked around while laughing to herself.

"You know how I managed to live through the bullying? Because I had great friends. " I snapped my eyes towards Cammie who were staring at us, "They stuck by me throughout the whole situation and were willing to stand up for me. And I'm grateful for that."

Cammie's eyes glaze over and she gave us a small smile.

"I love them for it. And although they messed up once…" I stared at her, a small smile lighting up my face. "They are still the greatest friends any girl could wish for. People make mistakes. But what's important is to forgive and forget and try to make up for your mistakes. And these few days I can see that they are trying. And I know that I do forgive and that no matter what happens they are the ones who will always stand by me no matter what happens."

We stayed like this for a while with the two of us smiled at each other, a mutual understanding with each other.

"Because that's the best thing about friends. They're always there for you."

"And you!" she turned towards Tina. " You're just a low-life bitch that nobody likes. For once in your life, stop bullying and get a life! What are going to do? Stay in high school forever and bully everyone? Not even the people you pay like you! Even your 'best friends' use you just to be able to use your resources and popularity. Wake up will you? If you want people to like you, make some friends and not buy them!"

Tina looked shocked and stumbled back from her accusations.

"And for the rest of you. I don't care. Snapped away! In fact I'll even ask my agent to send every one of you that picture. You can do whatever you want with it. I don't care anymore."

With that, she walked off, opening the door and walking out calmly leaving a silent yet astonish crowd behind.

"What just happen?" Macey asked.

"We," I said, smiling, "just got our best friend back."

**Again, nothing to say except REVIEW!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Always Be True**

Chapter 16:

Cammie POV

"I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU'VE DONE CAMERON!"

I winced and gave a sheepish smile.

Joe however continued his furious look at me.

"YOU HAVE LITERARILY RUINED YOUR LIFE!"

This times though, I protested to him.

"But Joe! What did you want me to do than? She had put up that picture of me and basically insulted me in front of the paparazzi, also known as 'the whole world'. I had to do something!"

He scowled and mumbled something along the lines of ' hateful Tracy brat'.

"Come on," I tried, " what I did was better than me standing there and taking in those idiots insults! Besides I don't regret a single thing I said and what's done is done. Who knows? Maybe something good will come out of this!"

I could see his anger reluctantly fading at the words I said.

"And," I continued, "Something like that will blow off soon. After all the speech I gave was very touching if I do say so myself."

That seemed to bring his anger back again unfortunately.

"NO, THIS IS THE PAPPARAZZI CAMERON! THEY FEED ON THIS KIND OF GOSSIPS! LOOK AT THIS!"

He showed the YouTube video of 'the incident' that already had like 50 million views. He had been playing that video a hundred times already, cursing the person who posted it and banging his head against the wall.

"Ok! Ok! I was wrong! I apologies Joe!"

He sighed and calmed down a little.

"Oh Cameron, what am I going to do with you?"

"Well for one, you can go find out what the paparazzi has been saying about your favorite client?"

He narrowed his eyes.

"Just saying!"

"You're lucky Cammie."

"Excuse me?"

"Because of your little 'display, you have completely buffered the public. The paparazzi printed exactly what happen instead of making you look bad, it actually made you look 'normal'. The agency has taken down most of the horrible articles but the most important thing now is to see what the public thinks. Hopefully it will be a positive respond, though the odds are stake in your favor. We have sent people to promote and view what happen in a positive light-"

"Wait."

I blinked at the new information.

"You mean to say that I endured two hours of your yelling for nothing?!" I exclaimed.

He rolled his eyes.

"Is that really the only thing you got out of the whole conversation Cameron?"

"But really!" I protested, "I thought you have been preventing me from going to school for two days, keeping me locked up in the agency and yelling at me because I was in deep trouble but now your telling me my actions will lead me to having more fans?"

He blinked.

"Er… Yeah?"

I looked at him incredulously.

"Cammie," he started, rolling his eyes. "That wasn't what I meant. Sure the public doesn't exactly detest you but right now everyone is still trying to establish weather what happened is a good thing or a bad one."

I waved him off.

"Fine. But still, does it mean I can go?"

Without hearing his answer, I rushed out only to be stopped.

"Cammie wait."

"Yes?" I asked confused.

"What you said, do you mean it?"

Staring at him, the room fell silent. There it was, the question that even I had been asking for days to myself. But standing there watching that video rerun itself, I knew my answer was clear.

With a soft voice, I whispered:

"Yes."

Macey's POV

It had been two days since we had seen Cammie and we were beginning to feel anxious.

Sitting there in the local mall's café, we silently drank our slushy.

"Erg! Where do you think Cam is? It's been Two days!" Liz exclaimed.

Bex and I stared at her.

"What? I can get mad with frustration too sometimes, you know." She huffed.

Bex cracked a smile.

"Yeah well, I personally miss Cammie like hell too. But seeing as she has to deal with all those stupid news I guess it's understandable."

"Yeah look at this! '_THE FAMOUS CAMMIE MORGAN FINALLY SNAPS!' _Have you heard of a more ridiculous title?" I asked angrily as I flipped through the magazine in my hands.

"Um, there are like tons of news on her so far, she basically the hottest thing right now Mace. From all the news so far, how are you even surprised?"

"But this is my favorite magazine! How could betray my so many years of loyalty! I am never reading this dumb thing ever again!"

I tossed my magazine onto the table with a huff.

Bex rolled her eyes while Liz looked a bit confused.

"Always a drama queen huh, McHenry."

I huffed.

"Yeah well I-"

I stopped and stared wide-eyed behind them.

"Macey? What's wrong?" Liz asked anxiously.

"Th-Tha-That's Cammie!" I exclaimed, looking in disbelief at the blonde-haired girl with a shawl and a pair of sunglasses walking passed the café.

Liz turned to look but Bex stopped her.

"Ha Ha. Real amusing McHenry. But really? That's has got to be the lamest prank I have ever heard."

"No really!" I insisted. " I can recognize her anywhere!"

Liz looked uncertain but Bex scoffed.

"Mace, stop it! People are starting to stare, and besides you have got to came up with better tricks."

I was starting to get impatient with her.

"She is there Bex! I'm not tricking you!" I pointed to Cammie who was going to disappear from my angle soon.

Bex shook her head.

"Ok that's it!" I exclaimed, fed up.

"Macey sto-" I stood up in a flash and turned her chair forcefully.

"Macey! You're being ridic- HOLY SHIT! IT'S CA-"

I grabbed her mouth shut and smiled sweetly at the annoyed looks of the other customers.

"Sure, tell the world won't you."

"Come on lets follow her!"

"Wait what?"

Without warning she grabbed an astonish Liz and me and pulled us out of the place, running towards Cammie's direction.

"Hey! I'm in heels Bex!"

As we stumbled towards Cammie (without letting her see of course) we hid tried to walk inconspicuously behind her.

"This is ridiculous." I grumbled. "Why can't we just show ourselves? We look like stalkers and Macey McHenry is never the stalker but the stalkee. And I-"

"Look at that!" Liz exclaimed.

I scowled seeing both of them ignoring me but as I looked at where she pointed, I gasped.

Cammie's POV

_Oh god, I seriously look so pathetic right now_

As I walked across the mall, I couldn't help but feel stupid with the exaggerated disguise. The only thing I probably did was make myself look more suspicious.

I have to look so idiotic for the sake of shopping. Can't I do anything and look normal for once?

Walking pass the shops, I couldn't help but cringe as I saw a large poster of my face on the wall of the mall **(hey! that rhymes!)**.

Great, my face was sure to be recognizable.

Hearing the increasing amount of whispers, I felt a bit paranoid and pulled on my shawl.

_Maybe I should call it a day and just go home_

Just as I was deciding whether to ran out of the place and call Joe, a pair of hands grabbed me and covered my mouth as they pulled me somewhere.

My first thought: Panic.

Hey, you would too if someone was suddenly attacking you!

My screams were silence by the hand over my mouth and I struggled wildly as the attacker- or now I realized three attackers- dragged me somewhere.

_Oh god! I'm going to die!_ I thought as they successfully dragged me into the emergency staircase.

The next thing I knew, I elbowed the person grabbing me and stormed on his/her feet.

Closing my eyes, I freaked out.

"OK! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW SELF-DEFENSE AND YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! IF YOU DON'T RELEASE ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT I WILL SUE YOU AND THROW YOU INTO PRISON YOU PSYCHO KIDNAPPERS! HELP! I'M BEING KIDNAPPED-"

"Oh shut up Cammie. Ow! Where did you learn to elbow like that?!"

My eyes open wide from recognition.

"Wait a second. Macey? Bex? Liz?"

Sure enough Bex was clutching her stomach in pain while Macey was jumping around with one foot. Thankfully Liz was smart enough to follow and not get involve in my kidnapping thus leading her to be fine. However she was still standing behind the both of them with a concerned face.

"Yeah it's us." Bex continued.

Unfortunately Macey was too busy cursing in _very _colorful language to respond.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry guys. I thought you were kidnapping me- Wait a second, are you?"

"Of course not!" Macey screamed/cursed.

"Wow, colorful language McHenry."

She glared but didn't stop cursing.

I turned to Liz.

"We were trying to help you Cammie." Liz explained.

"Help me? From what? Getting kidnapped?" I said sarcastically.

Liz opened the door slightly and pointed.

Looking out I scowled in disbelieve.

"Oh My God. I can't believe that crazy reporter found me. I'm sure that no one was following me when I left the studio."

"You know him? We saw him taking photos and basically stalking you."

I shrugged.

"His one of those craze reporters who Joey refused to let me meet. Though I don't see anything so bad about it, there are tons of reporters like him."

"Look at whose near him."

I turned once against and this time gasped in anger.

"TINA WALTERS?! Oh my god, there girl doesn't know when to quit does she?"

"Nope and we had a feeling that he was going to make your appearance a not-so-secret in the mall."

Looking at them, Tina had her hands on her hips and was scowling at the reporter who was ignoring her and scanning the area.

"Well than thank you for getting me out of there guys."

"Welcome," Bex said, seeing as both Macey and her had 'recovered'.

"We figured you didn't want any attention from the um, whole incident and thing."

Cue to the awkward silence.

The three of them wearily looked at each other.

Macey cleared her throat.

"Ok look, Cammie we are really-"

"Stop it."

They looked at me, Liz was basically on the verge of tears.

Staring at them I bit my lip.

"Look cam, I know you are really mad but please listen-"

"Guys I'm not mad." I took a deep breath. " I know we have gotten off the wrong foot and all but I forgive you ok? I know you're sorry and really want to make up but stop. I miss you guys. I miss just talking to you and I miss spending time with you. I love you guys, you're my best friends. I don't know what I was thinking, ignoring and making you guys feel bad. It isn't worth it. I rather have my best friends back." My voice cracked at the end.

"You guys are the best friends a girl could ever ask for."

There was silent as I felt my eyes watering up, I knew this was the truth and I didn't want to fight it any more. I wanted my best friends back.

Bex cracked a smile.

"The only person who miss anything the most is us. Come here Cam."

They surged forward and we did a group hug.

"I have been a bitch haven't I?" I smiled.

"Yes, yes you have." Macey said smiling.

"Mace!" Liz exclaimed.

We looked at each other and burst out laughing, hugging each other tighter.

And in that horrifyingly cramped space I hugged them especially Bex tighter. She gave me the happiest smile I had ever seen on her face in weeks and at that moment everything was perfect, cause I once and truly had my best friends back.

**Ok, it's 1:10am in the morning and I am tired + sleepy. **

**So….. Hope you like this chapter! (Really, I do hope you like this chapter)**

**Au Revoir people! And in case you needed to know: REVIEW AND GET COOKIES! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	17. Chapter 17

**Always Be True**

Chapter 17:

Zach's POV

She was back.

After what had happened, she had finally returned.

Just looking at her beautiful smile lit up on her face made my heart skip a beat.

Sure, she was surrounded by paparazzi as she entered the school but that didn't matter.

She was here …but she wasn't _mine_.

Just thinking about our last _encounter_ made me feel the heartache all over again.

I couldn't believe Tina had done that. That was definitely the last straw; lucky she was brave enough to stand out. It was than I knew one thing: she wasn't the same girl a year ago.

But that didn't matter, I would still love her no matter the case, to me she would always be my angel.

As if she could hear me, her beautiful blue eyes met mine.

Staring at me I saw her flushed and turn away.

"Hey Goode."

I turn and saw Grant grinning at me.

Putting on a fake smile, I nodded, still watching her from the corner of my eye.

"Don't give up."

He had my attention.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

He nodded towards her and smiled slightly.

"I can see the way you look at her Goode, I don't know what happen to you but you've been moping around for too long. If you like her just go for it."

I slumped my shoulders; I could never get anything past him.

"You make it sound easy."

"Look don't make the same mistakes you did before, are you really going to let her go again? Now that's she's back?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"You don't understand." I snapped, frustrated. "I did_ try_! She told me she didn't want to speak or see me. She said… she thought I only tried because she famous."

My voice cracked at the end.

Grant had an emotionless expression.

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'?!"

"Goode," he started, "This isn't you."

"Excuse me! I-"

"The real Zach Goode would never give up. She cares about you alright. Don't be an ass and repeat your mistakes."

"I did try! I-"

"Than _try harder_!" he snapped.

"Look, I don't want you to make that mistake ok Goode? I would know."

I followed his gaze to a pretty Egyptian goddess-like girl.

"You miss her?" I asked quietly.

"Like hell."

He tore his eyes from her reluctantly.

"Why do you like her Goode?"

I turn to the said person.

"She's different. Special."

"Than chase her. Let her know you care. Do everything to get her back."

"Your right." I said quietly.

"Of course I am, I always am." He tried to joke.

"…you should try harder too."

His smile fell.

"What?"

"Take in your own advice Grant. I know you care. Ever since that day she back off, you hardly are happy anymore. Go. Try too."

He stared for a moment.

"We both will, including Jonas."

Cammie's POV

As my bodyguard block the paparazzi's way, I smiled brightly as I ran towards Bex, Liz and Macey.

I know you must be thinking 'what bodyguard?' Unfortunately the only way Joe would allow me to go back to school was only if I agreed for a _bodyguard_ to escort me to school and back home. Ridiculous huh?

As I made my way to my friends, I could see the students starting to whispers, as they saw who I was approaching.

"Hey guys!"

Liz gave me a big hug and smile at me.

I laughed. It had been a few days since we made up and I love having my friends back. It might also be the reason why I had to beg Joe (much to his shocked) to let me go to school.

"Cammie! You are back!" Liz squeal.

"Liz, you know we love you but I think you're suffocating Cam."

Liz blushed and released me while the rest of us laughed.

Macey slang her arm over my shoulder.

"Cammie! You have got to let me borrow those boots! It is fabulous!"

I rolled my eyes while Bex sniggered.

"Um, I think we are giving everyone a heart attack from our 'sudden friendship'."

Sure enough all the students were either staring wide eye at us or texting their friends about what they were seeing, thankfully my paid stalker had chase the paparazzi away and stood in the corner of the parking lot no doubt waiting for my school to end.

…

Have I mention, Joe is a tad bit crazy?

"Whatever." Mace said, cutting of my thoughts.

She slung her other arm on Liz and the four of us entered the building.

Recalling the brilliant green eyes from before I flushed slightly.

My heart ache for some reason and I had to refrain from instinctually turning to him.

"…so I- Cam? Cammie?"

"Huh? Yeah what?"

"Why are flushing?" Bex asked quizzically.

"I- No reason!"

"Actually," Macey narrowed her eyes, " I think she's flushing because of a boy!"

I widened my eyes.

"No- No I'm not!"

Bex and Liz exchanged a look.

"Wait a minute, is it Zach?"

"No!" I yelled a little too harshly.

The three of them looked taken aback.

"Look girls, I- I just don't want to talk about it alright?"

Cause if I do that irritating ache will occur again.

"Wait."

Macey looked around. Than quickly pulled the three of us into the school into- You guess…. The janitor's closet.

"Wow," I said sadistically, "Thanks Mace, I always wanted to smell like a dirty mop."

She rolled her eyes.

"Now spill!" Liz demanded.

We stare at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." We mumbled.

Unfortunately, Bex decided to join her interrogation.

"Look Cammie. There's obviously something wrong between Zach and you. We are your best friends Cam. We want to help."

I stared at their expectant faces.

"Please Cammie." Macey said seriously.

Taking a deep breath, I knew they were right. So I told them, every detail from when I came back and saw Zach, along with the whole date and how I left.

"Wow." Liz said breathlessly when I was done.

"Cammie you know what this means?"

"Yeah," I said bitterly, "it means he hates me."

"No, it means he likes about you Cammie." Macey said. "I would know, I'm the boy expect after all."

"Don't be silly Macey," I said, "even if that's true, he most likely hates me now and he has Tina remember?"

They exchanged glances uncertainly and I narrowed my eyes.

"What's wrong? What are you not telling me?"

Bex cleared her throat.

"Cammie, you should know that Zach and Tina broke up already."

I looked up shocked.

"What?"

"It was after you left," Macey continued slowly. "Tina was fake sobbing and all to make her seem like the victim and Zach… well he snapped. He called her a bitch and all kinds of names. Said he didn't like her, never did and never will. Told her that he was announcing that they were over in front of witnesses and that she shouldn't show her sorry butt in front of him ever again."

Bex sniggered at the memory. "You should have been there. After he left, She threw a hissy fit. It became the biggest gossips for days. But what happen with you was definitely the biggest though."

I didn't hear what Bex said however. I was stunned, frozen even.

"He broke up … with Tina."

I said slowly processing it.

"Yes he did Cammie." Liz said worriedly.

As that got process I unfroze.

"I don't know what to think." I said softly.

"Cam, no matter what, remember we will always be there for you." Liz said softly.

Bex and Macey nodded their head in agreement.

"Personally, I think Zach likes you." Bex said.

"No I don't think-"

"Hear me out cam, after you left he always had those sad looks on his face sometimes and what are the chances he broke up with Tina right after what she did?"

I remained silent and sighed.

"Look lets just not talk about him ok guys. Besides what about Grant and Jonas?"

Liz and Bex tensed up.

"What about them?"

I stared at Bex.

"Look, I can see the way the both of them looks at you, like they're heartbroken. And I know you two, both of you still cares about them right?"

Bex looked away.

"Look, I know you guys broke up together with both boys because I left and you felt sorry. But they are innocent girls, I'm back and I forgive you. I know that you guys feel miserable without them too-"

"Look Cammie, we can't forgive them ok. We didn't break up with them cause we felt guilty… it's because they were there when we weren't and instead of defending you for us they just _stood _there. And if they didn't find our relationship valuable enough to defend it, then it's not worth losing a friend over it."

"Bex is right." Liz said.

"But I-"

"Cammie." Macey warned shaking her head silently.

I took a deep breath.

"Aright than I'm sorry guys. But Macey about the cheerleading team-"

"Oh, don't talk to me about that." Macey said, "I don't know what I was thinking! A place full of mindless bimbos doing that bitch's bidding. I will never make that mistake again!"

There was silence and we burst out laughing.

"You always know how to make a girl laugh huh Mace?"

She smirked.

"Hey, it's a talent."

**(I was thinking about stopping here but I decided to be nice. And also apologies for my long updates.)**

_Lunchtime…_

"Hey Cam!"

I turned to my grinning best friend and smiled as they hurried towards me.

"Finally! Lunch!" Macey said, stretching herself.

"I swear this place is crazy!" I whined. "Everyone is staring at me the whole day."

"Well I'm not surprise, the whole Tina's failed humiliation is still the hottest news." Liz said.

I sighed.

"I know, Joe is going crazy! He keeps nagging at me these days!"

They rolled their eyes and pushed the doors open.

Immediately the whole place fell silent.

I grumbled and we walk through the silent place and I gestures them to go to Anna's table. As we passed by a particular greened eyed boy table, I avoided eye contact and became nervous, aware of his glaze on me.

As we sat, Anna looked surprise.

"Um, Cammie? I thought you wouldn't sit here today."

"Why not?" I asked amuse at Courtney Bauer staring at Macey, Bex and Liz nervously.

"I thought that since you are with your friends, well you…"

I widened my eyes.

"Look Anna, you're a great friend and I assure unlike Tina, I actually appreciate my friends. We will always be friends Anna, no matter what happens."

She looked surprise but smiled widely.

"Thanks Cammie."

I made the introduction and was please to see my friends get along.

"Um, Cammie? Bitch at 8 o' clock." Kim Lee said silently.

I sighed as a nasal voice appeared.

"Why looks like the loser returned."

I place on a bright smile and got up, over cheerfully looking at Tina.

"Oh My God! Tammy! It's great to see you!"

A looked of anger pass through her.

"Tina! My name is Tina!"

I hid my smirk and wave my hand, dismissing her comment.

"What do I do the pleasure of your visit?"

Macey however was neither so patient nor nice.

"What do you want bitch." Macey snapped.

"Mind your business Loser." She sneered as her cronies started laughing.

I felt Bex rose up angrily.

"Look no one wants you here, so state your business and go!"

She narrowed her eyes and smirk.

"Actually I just wanted to ask Cammie how she liked my little demonstration."

She smiled triumphantly at me, thinking she had won.

I stared back, slightly amused.

"Oh. That's all? How disappointing."

"Excuse me?" Tina asked incredulously.

"Actually I wanted to thank you Terry, it's after all thanks to your 'demonstration' that I got my best friends back. So yes thanks Tracy."

Bex started to sniggered leading to about the whole cafeteria to also start doing the same.

Tina turned red, realizing that I could easily rebut everything she said/do.

Instead she turned her attention to Bex.

"How about you bitch." She said smirking.

Bex straightened and rebutted.

"The only bitch I see here is you Tina."

Tina was unfortunately not fazed and smirks at her.

"Actually I think that only a bitch would abandon her best friend for a guy and dump his innocent little butt."

That caught Bex off guard and I could see her trembling a little. Every head in the cafeteria look interested and started whispering. Regardless of not looking at a specific table, even I felt them staring.

"Wh-What?"

"You know, how you dump Grant Newton's sorry butt even though you obviously still like him."

I snapped my eyes to Tina.

"Enough." I snapped.

However she continued and her smirked got wider.

"Oh, wait. Don't tell me he doesn't know!" She laughed loudly.

"Well! Everyone! Bex here is still in love with grant Newton and an ungrateful little loser. She dumps her best friend than an innocent guy that she used! Mean much?"

I could see Macey and Liz rising angrily with their fist clenched.

"Stop it you slut!" I yelled. "Don't-"

Bex pushing me and sobbing through her hands as she ran out cut me off.

"Bex!"

Tina smiled widely and laughed.

"Guess that bitch doesn't-"

I couldn't take it anymore, so I screamed.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLRM TINA? YOU ARE SUCH A BITCH!"

She didn't look offended but smiled widely.

"See? I knew you were just pretending to know my name! Told you she was a loser girls."

Her cronies laughed but I honestly didn't care anymore.

"OH GOD! OF COURSE I KNOW YOUR NAME! YOU MUST BE EVEN MORE AIRHEADED THAN I THOUGHT FOR ASSUMING I DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME! WHAT ARE YOU? STUPID OR SOMETHING?!"

As I screamed at her, I pushed her away and ran after my best friend, yelling her name desperately as I followed her trail.

**Ok. Raise your hand if you hate Tina! *****Raise hand***** I know you're all craving for more Zammie and I promised make more soon! I swear on the Gallagher Oath! Also I know that I have been updating after long periods and I officially apologies. Sorry! I hope you all like this chapter! Please tell me what you think so far!  
>Review and have a cookie!<strong>

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

**Over and Out**

**-PrankingProdigy**


	18. Chapter 18

**Always Be True**

Chapter 18:

Cammie's POV

"BEX! BEX! WAIT! COME BACK!"

I desperately ran after my best friend, calling her name repeatedly.

_Wow, that girl can ran_

"BEX! BEX! COME ON! PLEASE STOP!"

I could see her running through the streets, hands to her face as her loud sobs echoed through the area. The next thing I knew she was in the local park, running on the pathway.

"BEX! PLEASE! STOP- OH MY GOD ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

I watch in horror as Bex accidentally fell and landed onto the ground.

"Bex! Are you fine? Did you get hurt?"

I ran to her and check for any injuries. As I saw a huge red wound on her knee, I gasp.

Still covering her face, she sobbed and stuttered.

"I-I-I'm fi-fine."

"No your not." I said firmly, "come on, I'll clean it for you."

Leading her onto a nearby bench, I left her on the bench while purchasing some medicine from the pharmacy. I wasn't worried she would ran though, I knew that she couldn't ran with the wound and the pharmacy was quite near, she was still within eye distance.

As her sobs died down, I gently dab her wound with a wet cloth.

When she finally stopped crying, she grew quiet as she watch me.

"Cam?"

"Yes?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her wound.

"Thanks."

I stopped and smile sadly.

"You're my best friend Bex. I'll do anything for you."

"Do you think I _am_ a bitch?" she blurted out.

I stopped once again.

Slowly and silently, I got up and sat beside her.

"Well?" she asked anxiously.

"Are you really going to talk advice from Tina the bitch of all people?"

Bex bit her lip.

"I'm not sure Cam. It's just that she has a point. I betrayed my best friend and broke an innocent's guys heart. All I do is hurt the people I love and I-I think that I-I love Grant."

She burst into tears once again and her voice cracked.

"Come here sweetie."

I pulled Bex towards me place my arm over her shoulders, letting her cry freely into mine.

"You're not a bad person, sweetie. No one blames you and besides you didn't do anything wrong to Grant. Everyone cares and loves you Bex, all you're doing is killing yourself. And Grant loves you too."

"D-Do you t-think th-that?" she stuttered.

"I know that."

"Y-Your lying."

"Oh Bex." I held her tightly as her sobs increased. "He does love you, I can see it in his eyes. Love is the most precious thing in the world. Once you have it, you have to treasure it. Can't you see it? He's doing all this for you Bex. If you love him, tell him and treasure that love. Your foolishness is only going to make you lose him. You don't want that now do you?"

For the next few minutes, she continued to sob into my shirt and I held her.

"I-I still don't believe you."

I smiled.

"I know. But whatever you think, just know that I will always be here for you."

She smiled, still crying.

"Thanks Cammie. I must look terrible huh?"

"You mean as terrible as a girl with running mascara, smeared lipstick, stained cheeks and obviously messed up hair can look?"

She smiled and gave a weak laugh.

I looked up, my smile turning into a concern and amused one.

"Looks like there's another thing you'll have to thank me for."

"What are you talking about Cam?" she asked, sitting up.

Not looking at her, I stared ahead with my eyebrows raised.

"Hey boys."

Third party's POV

As Bex eyes widened, she rubbed her cheeks and eyes roughly, trying to get rid of her tears (and mascara).

Cammie looked forward with her eyebrows raised but she still stood up.

"Hey Grant. Zach."

Zach narrowed his eyes in concern while Grant looked at Bex worriedly.

"Are you alright Bex?" Grant asked worriedly.

Cammie looked between the both of them and sighed.

"Come on Goode. Lets leave them to talk things out."

Zach nodded, his eyes fixed on her the whole time.

Uncomfortably, Cammie walked past Zach, smiling assuredly at a frightened Bex.

Finally, both Cammie and Zach left, leaving the awkward couple behind.

Zach's POV

As Cammie and I left Grant and Bex, we walked quietly towards the park's exit.

I could see Cammie giving me weary glances every once in a while.

"Is my presence so disturbing to you?"

She looked startled at my outburst.

"Um, what?"

"Nothing." I mumbled.

Awkward silence fell once again.

"Zach-"

"Cam-"

We paused and laughed awkwardly.

"You go first." She said.

I smiled at her and saw faint pink on her cheeks.

"So how are you doing, Miss Morgan?" I said.

She laughed the most beautiful sound and I couldn't help but smirked.

"Seriously Goode? That's your question?"

"Well I'm sorry," I raised my hands in a surrender way, "I didn't know that there was a specific question you wanted me to asked."

She laughed once again, sounding similar to tinkering bells.

"Never thought you could be so funny Goode."

I shrugged, smirking.

"What can I say? It's a gift."

She smiled dazzling.

"So it's crazy huh. The whole paparazzi thing."

Her smile fell and she sighed.

"Personally I think everyone is making a big fuss out of nothing."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll blow off soon."

She shrugged.

"That's what they said a week ago but guess what? Its not over yet!" she exclaimed.

"I hate my life." She added sadly.

There was an excruciating silence again.

"So, I heard you broke up with Tina." She said.

I stiffened, but nodded anyway.

She sighed sadly, "Why did you do that Zach?"

"Why do you ask?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I told you Zach! I don't want to be the cause of your break up! Just because I reuse to accept you!" she yelled.

I felt my anger raising.

"You think I broke up with Tina for you?!"

"Of course you did! Is this the real you? Going from girl to girl, dumbing the last because a better offer came up?"

I felt incredulous.

"Do you really think I'm like that?" I yelled.

"Than why?! Why did you do that?!" She screamed.

"BECAUSE TINA'S A BITCH! BECAUSE I NEVER LIKED HER IN THE FIRST PLACE! BECAUSE EVER SINCE THE FIRST TIME I LAID MY EYES ON YOU I FELL HEAD OVER HEALS IN LOVE!"

"THOSE ARE STUPID REASONS ZACH! AND HOW DO I KNOW IF YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH!"

"JESES CAMMIE HOW HARD IS IT TO BELIEVE THAT I LIKE- NO LOVE YOU! YOU'RE BEING RIDICULOUS!"

"OH YEAH? PROVE IT ZACH! PROVE YOURSELF!"

"GLADLY!"

The next thing I knew, I grabbed her waist roughly and smashed my lips against her.

**Apologies for the short chapter but squeallllllll! Their first kiss! GO ZAMMIE! I don't know about you and I apologies if your not satisfied but I always had a witness for those caught-up-in-the-moment passionate/rough kisses. **

**Same thing, REVIEW!**

**Both bad and good reviews are appreciated. **

**-PrankingProdigy**

**Ps. Don't worry Nxt chapter will be much longer.**


End file.
